


Swallowtails In Your Stomach

by TRCelyne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, I'll probably throw a little bit of canon scenes in it, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Slow Burning, You Have Been Warned, fluff overload, unplanned angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCelyne/pseuds/TRCelyne
Summary: “Butterflies are self propelled flowers.”― Robert A. HeinleinThe royal castle's garden always had beautiful features. Ricken knew it more than well. He thought that swallowtails were the most beautiful butterflies he's ever seen.Until he became friends with Lissa.





	1. Buddleja Davidii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a thingy I've decided to write totally randomly. To be honest Lissa and Ricken taking so much time to get together in The Drift is getting on my nerves, so I decided to write a more in-canon thing to satisfy my needs. It's going to be short, a few chapters max.  
> Ellipses between each part can be from a few weeks to a few years.
> 
> (Also I looked at the tag and almost nobody ships them on AO3? Really?)
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

She had always watched him from afar.

He would come often to the castle, with his parents, and spend his time either following Chrom like a puppy, or sitting on a bench in the garden, nearby the fountain, to read some book about magic. Although he spent most of his time alone, he didn’t seem to feel lonely.  
To be honest, if she were in his place, she would.

Luckily for Lissa, Maribelle often came to the castle to pay her a visit. She had always admired how gracious and ladylike her friend was, despite their young age. On the other hand, the little princess was always in to sneak in the garden to play in the dirt or catch bugs. Of course, Maribelle never agreed to, but still sat not far from her, waiting for her to bring her slimy discoveries to show.

One day, Maribelle joined Ricken on his bench while Lissa went wandering around. He lifted his head and greeted her politely – as he had been taught to behave in the presence of a lady – and she smiled at him, greeting him back. His gaze went back to his book, and he focused on reading again. Maribelle crossed her hands on her lap and tilted her head back faintly to enjoy the sunlight on her face.

“Maribelle!! Look!”

Dear Naga, she had been quick.

Lissa ran to them, holding something in her closed hands. Her friend advised her to not run, or she would trip on her dress and fall. Thankfully, it did not happen. Her eyes were shining and she put her hands in front of Maribelle’s face.

“Look!!”  
“Not from so close, please.” The young girl said, gently pushing her hands a few inches further.

Ricken lifted his head again, and Lissa smiled brightly at him. She stepped a bit aside so he could see as well when she slowly opened her hands, showing a green and black caterpillar with orange dots. Maribelle tensed faintly and the young boy leaned closer, closing his book.

“Isn’t it pretty???” The princess asked cheerfully.  
“I suppose.” Maribelle blurted out.  
“Oh! I know that species! Those caterpillars turn into swallowtails!” Ricken said with a bright smile.  
“What do swallowtails look like?” Lissa asked, tilting her head to the side.  
“Let me show you!”

Ricken sat up and put his book down. Arranging his clothes, he turned to Maribelle.

“Would you like to come with us?”  
“I suppose butterflies won’t do harm.” She replied, glancing at the caterpillar in Lissa’s hands “You should leave that poor creature be, Lissa.”  
“Oh, right!” The young girl said, quickly kneeling in front of a nearby plant. She gently placed the insect on a leaf and stood up, dusting her dress “Now we can go!”

Ricken seemed to know a lot about plants and animals. He did not come often to the castle, but he knew the garden so well it seemed like he came there everyday. He seemed to know perfectly where they were going, him walking ahead and checking if they were following, Lissa right in his steps, and Maribelle further behind, watching over them with a warm smile.  
At some point, they reached a hidden spot in the garden. Ricken jogged to a bush, covered in clusters of purple flowers. He stopped there and turned back to them, smiling brightly.

“It’s here! Look!”

Lissa’s eyes widened as she walked closer. Her jaw dropped, and she looked at Ricken before looking back at the plant. There were dozens of butterflies around the flowers, of different species and colors. It was magical.

“Wow!”  
“Impressive indeed” Maribelle commented with a nod.

Ricken giggled and invited them closer with a move of the hand. He squatted in front of one of the flowers, and Lissa leaned over his shoulder. There was a pale yellow butterfly with black stripes on it. She often spotted them in the garden. She loved their color.

“That’s a swallowtail.”  
“Oh! I know them! There are lots of them in the garden!”  
“There are indeed! They are very common in Ylisse.” He slowly stood up to not knock her chin with his shoulder while doing so, and pointed at the rest of the plant “and this is a buddleia, but they are commonly called butterfly-bush. They normally grow in Chon’sin, but they can sometimes be found in Ylisse as well.”  
“The name fits kind of well.” Maribelle said, looking at the plant. Maybe she would ask her parents to grow one in their garden.  
“Why do butterflies like it, though?” Lissa asked.  
“To be honest, I don’t know. I’ll ask my father about it, and I’ll tell you next time. Does that sound okay?”  
“Yes!” the princess replied enthusiastically, then giggled when a swallowtail landed on the tip of her nose “Hello you!”

\--

Ricken did not know Lissa liked nature so much. Actually, whenever he saw her with Maribelle, he had thought she was the kind of girl who played with dolls or dressing up. But Lissa was no ordinary princess.  
Maribelle and her were exact opposites, but they completed each other very well. If the young noble was most of the princess’ impulse control, she sometimes gave in and ended up following her friend in whatever crazy scheme she had come up with.  
And sometimes, he got involved too. Not that he minded: Lissa’s pranks were never harmful, and she always apologised when things turned bad. She was probably lonely, or so he thought. The first time the three of them had been caught, the guilt and shame he had felt had brought him to tears. If his mother was about to scold him for his bad behaviour, his father had laughed it off, saying that they were still children and that they wouldn’t have the time to play pranks anymore when they’d grow up. Ricken swore to himself he would not do it again.

But whenever Lissa smiled, his will tottered. It was so bright. She looked like a little sun. She was a good person, always reaching out to others when in need.  
Once, she had told him that she did not feel like a real princess; there was so much he wanted to say to prove her wrong, but he only managed to mumble a vague encouragement. She was a great person, as good as Emmeryn and Chrom. They always gave, and never asked for anything in return.

\--

Winter had come, and Ricken’s family had found itself stuck in Ylisstol for longer than initially planned. Snow had covered the entire country, and he wondered if it was how Ferox looked like.

He would take advantage of the time and decided to spend some time in the castle’s huge library. There were books that he had never seen anywhere else, and most of Ylisse’s people of letters came to the capital to have access to the impressive collection.  
Opening the door discreetly, Ricken glanced left and right and sneaked in. No one had ever told him if he had the right or not to go there, but he preferred being cautious. He wandered between the immense bookshelves, filled with every kind of books; from literature to medicine, from etiquette to encyclopaedia, from philosophy to science. Some of the books were even in foreign languages.

When he spotted the section about magic, he did not know what to pick. There were so many books, so many things to discover. But most of them would probably be too advanced for his understanding.  
Several adults discreetly held back a giggle upon noticing this small preteen boy carrying books around without seeing where he was going.

Lissa found him hours later, sleeping soundly on his open tome. The table he was sitting at was near the hearth of the room, so feeling the warmth of the fire in his back must have lulled him to sleep. The night had fallen outside, and with the half-light around, it was now impossible to read without candles. Pushing aside a wall of his book fort, she sat next to him and crossed her arms, looking at him in silence. His breathing was slow, and he seemed at peace. But it was getting late, and the library would be closed soon.  
She gently brushed his bangs aside, and he let out a faint sigh in his sleep. She grinned, and poked his cheek until his brow furrowed and he grumbled.

“Lissa…”  
“Wakey wakey sleepyhead, spring has come.” She whispered with a faint chuckle.

That he would gladly believe.

“For how long did I sleep…?”  
“I don’t know. But dinner will be soon and Emmeryn wants your parents and you to eat with us. So I thought I’d better wake you up so you could, you know-“ she gestured to her cheek “wash the ink away from your face. Your book is probably printed on it by now.”  
“Probably!” Ricken giggled. 

None of them moved, looking at each other in the eyes.

“…Are we having a staring contest?” She ended up asking.  
“Maybe. Are we?”

She smiled at him, and he felt his heart beat faster in his ribcage. It felt like time had slowed down, frozen in the snow. Lissa’s eyes started to flutter close after a minute or two.

“You’re losing the contest, Lissa.”  
“I know…But the fire’s warm…”

He poked her cheek and she giggled, keeping her eyes closed. She caught his hand to make him stop, and kept it in hers. It was rather cold, despite the fire. The castle was cold in winter, and she had probably been looking for him for a while. She laced their fingers, and he let her do. He could not keep his eyes off her face.

“Your hand is so warm…” She whispered.  
“That’s because I’ve been there for a while now. Yours is cold though…”  
“I went looking for you in the garden…”  
“You did?”  
“You’re always there…”  
“Not under a heavy snow!” He snorted “But as soon as days get warmer, I’ll go to the garden again.”  
“And we’ll watch the butterflies again…?”  
“Of course.”

His answer had probably sounded softer than intended. They stayed silent a few minutes more.

“By the way, Lissa…”  
“Mmh…?”  
“I know why the butterflies like buddleias. My father told me.”  
“Did he…?”  
“Yes… Do you want to know now, or are you going to fall asleep?”  
“Nah…Tell me…”  
“It’s because its nectar smells really good.”  
“The nectar?”  
“It’s a sort of juice that flowers make. Insects drink it, and bees make honey with it.”  
“Oh, now I get it…”

Ricken yawned, absentmindedly squeezing her hand in his.

“You want a fun fact…?”  
“Sure…?”  
“Actually, the roots and leaves of butterfly-bushes are toxic… Butterflies and other insects drink their nectar, but you’ll never see… a caterpillar…near one…”

Lissa’s answer was only a hum, and both fell asleep, still holding hands.


	2. Lepidoptera encyclopaedia

_Dear Ricken,_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that spring has come to Ylisstol. Flowers have started blossoming everywhere, and it made me realise that your family hasn’t paid us a visit for a few months now._

_I know you must be busy but ~~I really wanted to see you~~ your absence at my birthday celebration was truly regrettable. I was looking forward to see you. I hope your mother’s health is improving; please give her my regards on my behalf._

_Seeing you study magic so hard has inspired me. I have thus decided to learn magic as well, although my focus will be on healing._

_I cannot wait for us to meet so we can talk about it._

_Princess Lissa_

_PS: The butterfly-bush is in bloom as well, but I haven’t seen butterflies yet. I think it will take a couple of weeks more, the caterpillars have probably not finished their transformation yet._

 

            Ricken smiled, and reread the letter a couple of times. Lissa’s handwriting was neat, although her phrasing was a bit clumsy. It was kind of obvious she wanted to write the same way she spoke, and that someone – Maribelle maybe – had interfered and suggested a more polite way to finish her missive.

            He had planned to go to Lissa’s thirteenth birthday, in the beginning of March. Of course he had wanted to attend, but his mother had fallen sick just a few days before – nothing serious but she still had to stay in bed – and Ricken’s father had decided to stay by her side. A messenger had been sent to inform the royal family they could not attend the party, and came back with Queen Emmeryn’s prayers of prompt recovery.

 

            There were a few dried flowers within the envelope. Ricken could not name them all, but he was sure he had seen them in the castle’s garden. They had lost their smell, but he did not mind; he would frame them together and have them hung in his room.

 

\--

 

            He knew it was all a coincidence, but Chrom coming to his family’s manor right before his birthday was the best present Ricken could wish for. It was only a courtesy call, but Chrom was happy to leave Ylisstol from time to time. Frederick had come with him, but Lissa was nowhere to be seen. When he asked him, the prince explained that she had to study a lot, even if she had insisted to come with him.

 

            Since Chrom’s birthday was just a few days after his, it had been decided that the whole family would accompany him back to the capital, in order to assist to the celebration. They had missed the youngest princess’ birthday, but they would surely not repeat the mistake twice. And in order to fix his mistake, Ricken was determined to bring Lissa a present.

 

            Perhaps trying to find a plant her garden did not have was not his brightest idea. First, because he did not know what kind of plant he should be looking for. Secondly, going alone in the mountain was far from being clever, even though he had left a note saying where he was headed to, saying he would be back before dinner. And thirdly, he definitely had overestimated his capacities, and had got lost in the forest. The night had started to fall. Ricken tried really hard to not give in to panic, but after having stumbled on a tree root and fallen for the fourth time, he had started sobbing loudly. He hated behaving like a child, but he couldn’t help but cry. He let the tears roll down his cheeks for a good twenty minutes, barely sitting up.

 

            Strangely enough, he felt better after crying. Tired also. But somehow his mind was clearer. He was still in panic, of course, but at least a part of him could think rationally. He had said where he was going. Now the night had fallen, his parents had probably started to worry, and had gone looking for him. He just had to wait patiently and watch out for any sound or light that would indicate the presence of people in the area. He stood up, wiped his eyes once and for all, dusted his clothes and started to look for a place to take shelter.

 

            He was cold. He was so cold. Without fire, nights were freezing, even in May. He held his linen cape tighter around his shoulders and buried his jaw between his knees. He had found a tree whose trunk had a recess, and had curled up there to wait patiently. He was tired, but the cold moving up his legs and arms and his growling stomach prevented him from sleeping. He did not know how much time he waited. If he had not been found by morning, he would try to find his way home on his own.

Something cracked nearby, and Ricken held his breath. It was probably an animal. Animals tended to live during the night, he remembered. It was probably a hind, or a wild boar. Boars were harmless unless they were in direct danger. So as long as he did not move, he would be fine. Something was rummaging through the leaves on the ground, and it was coming closer. Another sound confirmed that something else was coming from the other side, and the young boy tensed more. After a few seconds of hesitation, he decided to take a look and leaned forward slowly to see what was there.

 

Wolves.

 

Two wolves, slowly circling his hideout, drawn by his smell. His eyes widened in horror and he froze in fear, his breath stuck in his lungs. One of the animals lifted its head and looked at him. Or so he thought, since he couldn’t see its eyes in the dark.

 

He instantly jumped away from his spot when it started growling. He could barely see a thing, running as fast as he could, screaming at the top of his lungs, trying to distance the two predators. He had no chance against them. They were wolves. Wolves. He would be eaten alive. He would die before having had a chance to see Lissa again. One of them howled. He tripped on a branch and fell to the ground. Three other wolves had joined in, and they all circled him slowly. He was panting unevenly, unable to make out the animals’ features through his tears.

 

_I’m gonna die._

_I’m gonna die._

_I’m gonna die._

 

            He screamed again when one of the wolves leapt on him. Then there was a sort of flash, and the animal yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

 

“Ricken! Are you okay?!”

“Chro…”

“Climb in that tree! Hurry!!”

 

            Chrom yelled and attacked another one, while the young boy quickly ran to the nearest tree and started climbing as high as he could. He could not clearly see from his perch because of the darkness, only distinguishing Chrom’s white cape and his sword – Falchion – shining whenever it reflected moonlight. One of the wolves managed to bite his arm, and the young man grunted in pain. He needed a few minutes to get rid of them once and for all, then stuck his sword in the ground to lean on it, catching his breath. His legs were trembling. Ricken slowly climbed down, choking back tears.

 

“Are you okay?” The prince asked, turning towards him “Are you hurt? We’ve been looking for you for hours.”

“I-I’m I’m sorry…!!” Ricken stammered, starting to sob.

“Thanks Naga…” Chrom mumbled, then pulled him closer, rubbing the young boy’s back “Here, you’re safe now. I’m going to bring you back.”

 

\--

 

He had received a long scold from his parents for his imprudence. Ricken apologised several times, wiping tears and sniffling loudly. Chrom had gone ahead of his group when he had heard him screaming, and they had to wait a few minutes before they could see the distant glow of torches. The smell of the blood had been so strong it had made Ricken nauseous.

 

“How many times did I tell you to _not_ wander alone?” His father grumbled, pacing up and down in front of him.

“I’m sorry, father…”

“If prince Chrom had not been there, you’d be dead by now! Do you understand?”

“Y-yes father…”

 

            The noble sighed when his son burst into tears again, and knelt in front of his chair to pull him into a tight hug.

 

“Listen, Ricken. You’re our only child, your mother and I could not bear to lose you. I don’t intend to be mean, believe me. I was terrified…” He held him closer, passing a hand in the young boy’s hair “Please, don’t do this ever again.”

“Yes, father.” Ricken sniffled, hugging him back and hiding in the crook of his neck.

“I love you, son.”

“I love you too, father.”

 

            He was given food soon after, and he sighed in relief when he felt the soup warming him from the inside. Maids had brought him clean and warm clothes, and he had changed in the silence of his room. Far in the distance, he heard a wolf howling.

Before he went to bed, he decided to go thank Chrom for having saved his life. Standing in front of the door, he straightened his clothes and back, then knocked politely.

 

“Come in.” Chrom said from the other side.

 

The young boy slowly opened the door, looking inside timidly. Chrom was sitting at the table of his room, bare-chested, while Ricken’s mother was cleaning the wound on his arm. Both of them turned their heads to look at him.

 

“Oh, sorry, I-I’ll.. I’ll come back later.” The young boy mumbled.

“It’s fine, come in. Is there something you needed?” Chrom asked with a smile, before twitching in pain when Ricken’s mother resumed her work on his arm.

 

It was a nasty bite mark. His cape had been folded and put on the table, but he could see the large blood stain on the white of the fabric. Ricken’s stomach twisted in guilt. Chrom had been hurt because of him, because of his recklessness. He clenched his jaw, and slowly walked closer to him, then bowed in front of him.

 

“I-I’m really sorry you got hurt because of me. I have been imprudent and it could have cost the life of a member of the royal family. Please accept my apologies.”

“No need to be so stiff!” Chrom giggled, waving his free hand “Come on, stand up and look at me.”

 

Ricken obliged, and the prince put his hand on his shoulder. His mother gave him an encouraging look, then focused back on her task.

 

“Tell me, Ricken, why did you do this?”

“I…” he sighed, then mumbled, his cheeks turning red “I wanted to find a plant to give Lissa. As a belated birthday present.”

Chrom blinked several times and held back a chuckle “That’s a noble cause, I must admit. But if something had happened to you, what would Lissa have thought?”

“…She would have felt guilty.”

“I thought “sad”, but you’re right, guilty also.” He groaned in pain, then took a breath “What I mean is that you have to be careful, even if your intentions are good.”

“You’re not skilled enough at magic to fight yet.” Ricken’s mother completed “So going alone in the forest is out of the question for now.”

“I’m going to practice more! I want to be able to protect Chrom!” The young boy declared, a small light shining in his eyes.

The prince burst into laughter and patted his shoulder “That’s a grown man that I hear here! But you can’t use that strength to protect me only. You must make a good use of it and help all the ones in need.”

 

            Ricken nodded, and Chrom remained silent for a while. Ricken’s mother took her staff, and a pale blue light shone on his wound as she healed it, the skin closing up slowly. The scar would remain, that was sure; but now he was safe and sound. The woman stood up and gathered her things, until her gaze fell on the prince’s cape.

 

“I’m going to have this cleaned.” She said, nodding to herself.

“It’s fine, really. This cape was old anyway.” Chrom replied, waving his hands “Please don’t bother.”

“…Understood.” She looked at Ricken and smiled gently “We should take our leave and let the prince rest.”

“Yes, mother.”

 

            Both of them wished Chrom goodnight, and walked to the door. Ricken’s mother was already outside when the prince called him back. The young boy turned to him, smiling.

 

“Yes, milord?”

 

Chrom winked at him.

 

“Lissa will love any present you’ll bring her, believe me.”

 

\--

 

            Lissa sat on the bench and waited patiently. Chrom’s birthday had come, and the celebration lasted three days. She had been delighted to hear that Ricken’s family was coming along. She also knew that Chrom had saved him from wolves or something of the sort, but she didn’t know the circumstances of the event.

 

            She looked at the fountain in front of her. There were birds playing in the water, chirping and flitting around. Some left or joined in from time to time, hiding in the branches of the nearby bushes covered in flowers.

Lissa wished she had been born in May like her brother. At least they could hold a banquet outside, instead of being locked in the castle because of the chilly March winds.

 

“Sorry I kept you waiting!!” Ricken declared, his breath short from the running, holding something wrapped in his arms.

 

            They had escaped the palace after Emmeryn’s speech, grabbing a plate and stuffing all sorts of food on it on the way, and had made their way to the garden to talk and enjoy some time alone. They had set the food between them on the bench, and talked for a while, until he had gasped loudly and run back to the castle, asking her to wait for him.

 

            He sat back in his place, catching his breath. He passed a hand in his hair to arrange it, took a breath, and held out his package to her. It looked rectangular, wrapped in a crimson cloth, with his family crest embroidered on it.

 

“What is it?” She asked, taking it carefully in her hands. It was heavy.

“A gift.” He replied with a warm smile.

 

She blinked, and blushed faintly.

 

“A gift? What for? It’s Chrom’s birthday!”

“But I missed yours, remember?” Ricken added, leaning closer. He gave her puppy eyes “Won’t you open it?”

“Of course I will!!” she declared, already unwrapping the gift.

 

            She put the cloth on her lap, and slowly passed her hand on the leather cover of the book in front of her eyes. It was big and heavy, but nicely decorated. The title was in golden letters, and she read it out loud, letting the words roll on her tongue.

 

“ _Lepidoptera encyclopaedia.”_ She looked at him, a bit curious “What does it mean?”

“Open it.” He simply said, urging her to do so with a move of the head.

 

            The princess obliged, and after having skimmed through the pages, she let out a happy gasp. It was a book about butterflies, with individual descriptions of each species. She looked back at Ricken, a pleasantly surprised expression lighting up her face, and smiled brightly at him.

 

“It’s amazing Ricken!!! Thank you so much!”

“Happy birthday, Lissa.” He stated with a soft voice.

 

            She giggled, and leaned towards him to kiss his cheek, before looking at her book again. She did not notice his heavy blush, nor did she see him mouth a small _oh my Naga_ , too engrossed in her brand new gift. If she recognised some of the butterflies in the book, there were many others that she had never heard about, with amazing colors and shapes she had never thought she’s see on a butterfly someday. After a couple of minutes, she closed it and put it aside, and fumbled in her pouch, looking for something. He tilted his head, trying to understand what she was doing.

 

“Close your eyes.” She ordered without looking at him.

 

            He obliged, and held out his hands to her when she asked him to. He felt something soft brush his fingers, and he fidgeted with it, trying to understand what it was. A piece of cloth, that was sure, given the silky aspect.

 

“Can I open my eyes…?” He dared.

He heard her giggle “You can.”

 

            His eyes fluttered open, and he unfolded the fabric. It was a white handkerchief, with his name embroidered on it, and a swallowtail. The pattern was a bit messy and irregular, the letters not really aligned, the butterfly’s right wing was smaller than the left one, but it looked good nonetheless. Lissa scratched her cheek, looking away in embarrassment.

 

“I did it myself… But embroidery is not my thing, to Maribelle’s dismay. It’s not the princess-like activity I prefer the most, but I wanted something you could keep on you all the time…Anyway, happy birthday, Ricken.”

“I love it, thank you.” He said, smiling tenderly at her “It looks great. I can see you put a lot of effort on it.”

 

She giggled again, a charming shade of pink coloring her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Ricken's support conversations with Lissa to inspire me for that part. Originally, it was because he was being bullied by other children (or so does the French version of the game says), but I took liberties there. This chapter was mainly focused on Ricken, but I'll try to talk about Lissa for the next one.


	3. Scēaphyrde

The first days of July had come, and with them, the first summer heat wave. Lissa did not complain about it; summer was her favourite season. There were birds everywhere, the garden was filled with all the flowers’ scents, days were longer. On the other hand, Maribelle could not stand the burning sun, and kept on hiding under her sunshade, a fan always in her right hand.  
Both of them were under a weeping willow, whose foliage curtained a bit of the sun off. They had spread a large cloth on the grass and decided to spend the afternoon there. Maribelle had agreed to put her shields against the sun down, and was busy doing embroidery. Lissa was lying on her stomach, her face in her hands and swinging her feet in the air, reading with great attention. Despite her best friend’s protests, she had discarded her dress, only keeping her petticoat and undergarments on. It was too hot to wear all these clothes just for the sake of etiquette.  
At some point, Maribelle put her embroidery hoop down and looked at Lissa’s book. The princess was too deeply absorbed in her reading to notice her.

“Is this book the one about butterflies?” she asked, leaning on a hand to have a better look.  
“Yup.” Lissa answered absentmindedly.  
“Weren’t you reading it last time? Haven’t you finished it yet?”  
“Actually, it’s the third time I’m reading it.” The princess commented.  
Maribelle hid her giggle behind her free hand “What are you trying to do, learn it by heart?”  
“I’m not! It’s just fascinating.” Lissa pouted, finally looking at her.  
“Something tells me that it’s not only that book that is fascinating.” Maribelle teased with a faint smirk.

Lissa raised an eyebrow, not understanding the innuendo. Her friend giggled again, and waved her hand.

“By Naga, you’re so oblivious it’s almost adorable.”  
“…I don’t get it.” The princess stated, squinting her eyes in attempt to grasp the meaning of Maribelle’s previous sentence.  
“Really? What if I mentioned the person who gave you this book?” she purred.  
Lissa gasped and turned red “I’m not…!”

Maribelle raised an eyebrow, totally unconvinced. Lissa tried to justify herself, blushing more and mumbling. Ricken was not fascinating, he was just a good friend, and he liked nature the same way she did. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Besides, it’s just a book! It’s not like he got me a rare butterfly species or some unobtainable seeds!” She added.  
“Don’t you know the truth…?” Maribelle whispered.  
“What truth?” Lissa asked, sitting up.  
Her friend took her embroidery hoop and got back to work “Nevermind.”

Lissa was better off if she didn’t know that Ricken had almost died trying to find a present worthy of her. There was no point in burdening her with unnecessary guilt. The princess insisted, but Maribelle refused to tell her, swearing that she would know the truth someday. She did not mention that she would not be the one to tell the story; it would be Ricken’s job. After a while, Lissa gave up with a pout, and focused back on her book.

\--

Luckily for Emmeryn, the corridors of the castle were still fresh, even when the temperatures were high outdoors. She was walking without haste, looking outside whenever she passed a window. Ricken’s father was walking by her side, his hands crossed in his back. He had come to ask her a favour, but she did not want to remain in the throne room to talk. Actually, she did not like sitting on it: it reminded her too much of her late father, and she did not want to feel like she was above her people. She preferred being their guide. Thus, she had asked him to go for a walk with her, and he could have all the time he needed to talk to her.

“So? What did you want to ask me, Sir?” She asked, smiling gently at him.  
“Oh, right! I almost forgot! I was too deeply absorbed in my thoughts!” He replied, scratching his neck in embarrassment. He looked ahead while walking “Actually, I wondered if Ricken could come live in Ylisstol. He’s getting more skilled at magic each day that passes, and his teacher has taught him almost everything he knows. He has a great potential, and I’m sure he could learn a lot from our country’s best magicians.”  
“I have heard about his abilities indeed.” Emmeryn admitted, smiling gently at him “I personally do not have any objections against it. I’ll have the necessary prepared, so he can come live here anytime.”  
“Thank you, your Highness.”  
“Moreover,” Emmeryn added, stopping by a window to watch Chrom and Frederick training together in the castle’s courtyard “my siblings seem to get along with Ricken quite well. I am not here for them as much as I’d like to, so I am delighted with them having some company. Especially Lissa.”  
The man laughed wholeheartedly “Oh, don’t worry about her, my son would spend all of his time with her if he could! To be honest, I think he has a soft spot for her. He talks about her from morning to night.” His laugh turned into a warm smile as he leaned on the window frame “When we came last May to celebrate prince Chrom’s birthday, she had remembered that Ricken turned eleven a few days before. I’ve seen the handkerchief she gave him. She has yet to improve a bit with embroidery, but to be fairly honest, it was a sweet thought from her. He was really happy.”  
“Well,” the queen chuckled “Lissa always has the book he gave her at hand. So I suppose they’re very fond of each other.”  
“He admires prince Chrom a lot as well.” The man added “He looks up to him a lot, he even told me that one day he’d like to be his counsellor.”  
“I’m sure he would do a great job.” Emmeryn stated.  
“I have no doubt about it!” The man chuckled.

\--

Ricken slowly put his fork back down, his eyes widened in surprise. His mother held back a giggle.

“I beg your pardon?” He mumbled.  
“You heard me right, you’re going to live in Ylisstol for a while.” His father repeated with a large smile.  
“But…why?”  
“We realised that you can become a great magician, but we cannot help you as much as we would like to” his mother explained, putting a strand of her black hair behind her ear “going to the castle will be a great opportunity for you. Ylisse’s most skilled mages could teach you.”  
“But… You said last time that I was not strong enough to fight yet.” The young boy commented, trying to chase the memory of that late May night away.  
“Magic is not all about fighting, darling.” She said, smiling warmly at him.  
“Anyway,” his father added, taking a new piece of meat to put it in his plate “Queen Emmeryn is fine with it, so it’s all up to you now. Would you like to go?”  
“Of course!!!”

A couple of weeks later, his belongings had been sent to the castle – his books, mostly, and part of his wardrobe – but somehow Ricken was feeling nervous. What if he got homesick? What if the teaching was too complicated for him? What if he was not good enough at magic?  
Leaning on the window frame of his room, he looked at the peaceful mountains stretching in front of his eyes. Feeling homesick was inevitable, of course. But the manor was only a day and a half away from Ylisstol. It wasn’t like he was living on the other side of the country. Something flying on his left caught his attention, and he quickly glanced at it as it landed on the granite edge of the window. A swallowtail.  
Ricken smiled.  
If Lissa was by his side, then everything would be fine.

\--

Emmeryn smiled gently and crossed the main hall to welcome Ricken and his father. Frederick had informed her of their arrival as soon as they had passed the castle’s gates, and she had decided to go greet them personally. Lissa was walking next to her, barely able to hide her excitement. She had been radiating happiness since she had learnt that Ricken would settle in Ylisstol for a while to perfect his knowledge about magic. Since Maribelle was not there anymore, she would at least have a friend she could talk to everyday.

When Ricken saw her, a bright smile stretched his lips as he discreetly waved at her, and Lissa waved back. His father patted his back, and both of them bowed politely in front of the royal sisters.

“Welcome to Ylisstol, sirs.” Emmeryn stated “please stand up.”

Both obliged, and she walked closer. Lissa followed her in silence. She realised that Ricken was the spitting image of his father, only thinner and with childish features. They had the same auburn hair, the same nose, and it was easy to imagine how the boy would look like once he’d become an adult. If he grew to be as tall as his father, that is. And if she had to be perfectly honest, the man was quite good looking.

“Thank you for giving me this incredible opportunity, your Majesty.” The boy said, a bit tensed. He had probably rehearsed the sentence countless times in his head.  
“You are welcome, Ricken. We’re going to show you your quarters, and you’ll start your lessons from tomorrow.”  
“T-thank you, your Majesty.” He stuttered.  
Emmeryn smiled and put her hand on the top of his head and closed her eyes “May Naga bless you, my child.”

Ricken let her do, holding back a grumble because he was eleven now. The queen let him go and turned to his father, saying that they had matters to discuss. Lissa grabbed Ricken’s sleeve and pulled on it, as she waved at her sister.

“I’m going to show him his room! See you later, Emm!!” She said, already walking out of the hall, dragging him with her.

\--

His bedroom was huge. At least, in comparison to the one he had back home. It even had two windows. It was nicely furnished, with a double bed, a large ebony desk and matching bookshelves in which his books had been already put, a chest of drawers and a beautiful hearth. A door gave to an adjacent bathroom. Except for the desk and shelves, the room was made of pale colors, with the brand of the Exalt here and there. Ricken was speechless, and Lissa giggled. She took his hand and dragged him to the open windows.

“Look!!” She chirped, pointing downwards.

His room had a view on the garden. He could even hear the fountain from there. He gasped happily.

“No way!!”  
“Actually, I asked Emm to put you in that room.” Lissa explained, scratching her cheek and looking away “I thought that you’d like to have a view on the garden.”  
“Oh…Thank you…” He mumbled, looking down to hide his blush.

He gently tugged on her hand, and she looked at him, her cheeks turning pink. She smiled and walked closer, before hugging him gently, hiding in the crook of his neck. Ricken put his hands on her waist, and rested his head against hers. She was still a few inches taller than him, he noted, but it would change in a few months, or so he hoped.

“Are you okay…?” He asked, slowly rubbing her back with one of his hands.  
“I missed you.” She replied in a whisper “I was feeling lonely, recently.”  
“What about Maribelle? Isn’t she here? Did you have a fight?”  
“She had to go back home, her father got into trouble… Apparently he tried to steal from the royal treasury…”  
He gently grabbed her shoulders to look at her, his eyes wide in shock “What?”  
“I… I don’t know…” She said, her eyes getting humid “I don’t understand… I don’t want to believe it…” She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks, her voice turning into a whisper “She had to leave in a hurry… I’ve never seen her so desperate before…”  
“Hey hey,” he spoke softly, cupping her cheeks with both hands “she’ll be okay. Everything is going to be fine.”  
“How-how can you be so sure?” She sobbed, snuggling closer again.  
“Because I believe the truth will always come.” He simply said, hugging her and gently stroking her hair.

\--

Chrom smiled whenever he saw his sister and her friend together. Since Maribelle had left, Lissa had not felt really good, but the news of Ricken settling in the castle had somehow managed to bring a smile back on her face.  
The boy spent a lot of time learning. Mornings were for theory, afternoons for practising magic. Since Lissa had the same schedule, although with more variety in the subjects, they spent most of their remaining time together; chatting, going for walks, or even playing games together.  
Emmeryn was concerned about the royal treasure affair. She, as well as her siblings, did not believe Maribelle’s father could commit such a crime. And as the trial came closer each day that passed, an idea had sprouted in the prince’s head.

Chrom greeted the soldiers standing guard in front of the large door of Emmeryn’s quarters, and politely knocked on it. A maid opened, and he asked to speak to the queen. She let him in with a bow, and guided him to his sister’s salon, from which he could hear her voice.

“Your Highness,” the woman said, knocking on the ajar door and opening it “forgive me for my intrusion, but prince Chrom would like to talk to you.”  
“Let him in.”

The woman opened the door, allowing Chrom to walk in, and closed it behind his back. Emmeryn was sitting on a sofa, sitting straight with her hands crossed on her lap. A Pegasus knight was sitting in an armchair, facing her, and Chrom needed a second to recognise Phila, Emmeryn’s childhood friend and head of the ylissean army. She stood up and bowed.

“Prince Chrom.”  
“Please, sit down, Phila.” He said with a small gesture of the hand, before turning to Emmeryn “I didn’t know you were busy, do you want me to come back later?”  
“No, it’s fine,” the queen replied, patting the space next to her “come sit with us.”

The prince nodded and sat next to his sister, while Phila returned to her seat. The queen gently smiled at her brother, and he scratched his neck, looking for his words.

“So…uh… I had an idea.” He started.  
“What kind of idea?” Emmeryn inquired.  
“It’s… You know… The whole story with Maribelle’s father bugs me. And I thought…” He took a breath “I’d like to set up a sort of company, one that could go and help the people in need.”  
“Isn’t that the role of our army?” The queen asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes but… I’d like to be more…let’s say informal. A sort of team I could manage on my own. I want to feel useful, Emm. I want to go and help the people without them having to come all the way to Ylisstol to seek help.”

She crossed her arms and tilted her head pensively. It was not a bad idea, if she had to be honest. Chrom would settle problems on her behalf, at least the smaller ones. Phila cleared her throat.

“Do you have any soldiers willing to participate yet? A place to settle?” She asked, standing straight “Or is it just a project for now, your Highness?”  
“Well, Frederick would like to join me.”  
“Frederick would do anything for you.” Emmeryn chuckled “I’m not sure it counts.”  
“There’s Vaike also, although he tends to be brutal. Sully, Kellam and Stahl said they’ll consider it. I have yet to ask one of our magicians. I would like my team to be as diverse as possible, so we could take advantage of everyone’s abilities. As for a place,” he continued, absentmindedly tapping Falchion’s pommel “I’ve wandered in the capital and spotted a few places that would make perfect barracks. I just need your permission, Emmeryn.”  
“Well… I don’t see any problem with it.” She said, nodding to herself.  
“I’ve got two trainees who could probably help you with your mission.” Phila added, looking up pensively “They’re not officially Pegasus knights yet, but it’s a matter of months. I trained them myself. I’m sure they will be delighted to help.”  
“Do you have a name for that company already?” Emmeryn asked, leaning towards him.

Chrom’s lips stretched into a crooked grin.

“The Shepherds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama inspired by Maribelle's supports with Gaius :)  
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Hyla arborea

Ricken leaned on the frame of his window with a small sigh. As expected, he was feeling a bit low. He missed his parents, although he had been in Ylisstol for barely three weeks. They had sent him a couple of letters already, to which he had replied the very day he received them.  
He observed the horizon in silence, the wind gently blowing in his auburn bangs. Days were getting slightly colder, although still warm for a month of August; there had been a few thunderstorms since the beginning of the summer, and whenever he looked in the direction of his parent’s estate, he always saw dark clouds hovering over the mountains. Fortunately, Ylisstol had suffered less rainy days.  
He absentmindedly looked at the garden. Flowers had slowly vanished from the trees, giving way to fruits, that maids and butlers collected daily. There were a few people wandering here and there, and at some point he recognised a white cape and navy blue hair. Chrom was having a walk, chatting with Lissa who was following him, her hands in her back. They seemed to enjoy their conversation, given the warm smile on the prince’s face and the soft giggles escaping his sister’s lips.

Lissa had started feeling better, even if sometimes her smile would disappear from her lips. Ricken had found himself cheering her up a few times already, but Maribelle’s situation really worried her, and he felt a bit useless. Rumors said her father could be executed, depending on the judgement, which would take place in September. She had not come to the capital since the beginning of the summer, and would probably not for another couple of months, depending on the outcome of the trial.

Chrom lifted his head towards his window, and waved at Ricken gleefully. Lissa turned around, probably wondering who her brother was gesturing at, and smiled brightly at him. She made a few moves to indicate him to come join them, then put her hands around her mouth so he could hear her shouting.

“Come and join us, Ricken! Don’t stay alone in your room!!”  
“We’ll be waiting here!” Chrom added, putting his hands on his hips.

Ricken smiled faintly and quickly disappeared from the window frame. How could he say no to these two?

\--

Frederick opened the blinds of the building and secured them to the wall. It was the third room of the second floor he ventilated, after Naga-knows how many months, if not years, the edifice had remained closed.  
Chrom’s project was starting to take form, and with Frederick’s advice, the prince had chosen their future barracks and bought an old two-floor building, with a backyard that would be used for training. It was located along one of the biggest streets of Ylisstol, and the castle’s gates were only five minutes away. With the help of a couple of retainers, Frederick had started cleaning the place, which had been closed for quite a while. Furniture would soon be brought, once the necessary reparations would be done. The first floor would be – at Chrom’s request – a common room, a large kitchen, a special room to stock weapons, a bathroom, and with an access to the backyard, where stables were going to be built; the second floor was reserved for the future Shepherds’ bedrooms. The prince had insisted on making the place cosy and welcoming, although he had asked Frederick to keep it sober – the knight’s dedication was almost scary sometimes, and he had preferred setting boundaries right away, before things would turn into a disaster.

The man opened every room’s blinds, and went back downstairs to go to the backyard. Putting his hands on his hips, he quickly checked out the place. It needed cleaning as well as a good weeding, which could be achieved in a couple of days. He went back inside to grab a notebook and a quill, then crossed the backyard to the spot where the future stables would be. Taking large steps, he counted the space needed, and wrote everything down as he walked.

For now, there were only eight recruits, Chrom and himself included: Vaike, Sully, Kellam and Stahl had accepted to take part in the project. Two Pegasus knights sent by Phila – whom Frederick trusted when it came to training – would join a few weeks later, once they would have officially been granted their official title. The girls, Cordelia and Sumia, were said to be excellent fighters. Phila had given them the choice, of course; they would spend some time among the Shepherds, and decide to become part of them, or join the army instead, for the Pegasus Knights were given a different formation than knights and would serve the Exalt instead of a specific family, and thus could not pledge allegiance to a single person but the Queen.

Frederick smiled to himself as he closed his notebook. Chrom’s initiative was a good one, and he could totally understand his need to feel useful. He was the wielder of Falchion, the sacred sword; he did not want to spend his life being locked in the castle assisting his sister in politics. Or at least, not only. By taking action, he would prove that the royal family was indeed taking care of political matters, but that it was also close to its people and willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who needed it, regardless of their origins.

\--

Emmeryn rolled her eyes for the third time, barely holding back a sigh. It was rare when she was exasperated like that, but there were special circumstances.  
People always asking her about marriage was one of them.

“Your Highness,” one of her advisors insisted “Please reconsider. Ylisse needs an heir to the throne.”  
“My decision is made.” She dismissed with a move of the hand as she kept on walking “I have two siblings who can govern as much as I can, and so will their children if they happen to have any. Your heirs to the throne will come. As for me, I will consider marriage when I will decide to.”

The man followed her, trying to justify himself. It was not the first time it happened; actually, the matter was brought back every couple of months. But today had been exceptionally annoying. She had been introduced to a potential suitor without being asked first, and had been obliged to politely negotiate her way out of the room. The young man had seemed nice, and she somehow felt sorry for him, but when she had found herself becoming queen at an age when she barely understood what being a queen was, she had decided she would be the only one in charge of the few parts of her life that remained private. Because even if choosing a husband would be for obvious political reasons, marriage was still – in her opinion - a private matter.

“Exalt Emmeryn, plea-“  
“Enough!” She hissed, turning around to face the man. She had not raised her voice, but she has inherited her father’s fierce look and knew when to use it.  
He froze and bowed quickly “My apologies, my Queen, I didn’t mean to-“  
“Please say no more and leave.” She ordered, on the verge of losing her temper “Cancel all of my audiences of the afternoon, I want to be left alone.”

Without looking back at him, she resumed walking and left, leaving him on spot. Once alone, she glanced around to check if no one was coming, then leaned against the wall with a loud sigh, closing her eyes. The coldness of the stone against her back calmed her down a bit. She hated behaving like this, but sometimes being the queen had its perks. She did not move for a couple of minutes, until a distant laugh made her open an eye. She slowly walked to the window and looked outside. Lissa was laughing, walking backwards, followed by Chrom and Ricken. The young girl noticed her and waved at her.

“Hi Emm!!”

Emmeryn waved back at her with a smile. Lissa’s innocence was like a wave of fresh air. Yet, as soon as she would be considered old enough to be involved in politics, she would irremediably be put under the same pressure as her. She did not deserve to be surrounded by a court of suitors who wouldn’t want anything but her rank. She needed people genuinely interested in her whole being. People like Ricken, for example.  
Chrom already suffered the same fate, although it was less visible. Having Falchion at his side all the time was probably dissuasive enough so royal counsellors would not insist too much. He had met a few ladies already, but he did not feel ready to settle down yet. He was only seventeen, after all.

The queen pinched her lips with a frown. Seeing them together made her realise how lonely she was, slowly drifting away from her siblings. She needed to spend some time with them. She put her hands around her mouth.

“Lissa! Chrom!”

The group turned towards her, and she waved at them with a bright smile.

“Wait for me!!”

\--

Ricken did not exactly understand what had happened. Emmeryn had joined them – which was in itself quite normal – but suddenly getting involved in some sort of royal running away had been quite an event. As soon as they had met in the garden, he had noticed the queen’s upset expression. So did her siblings. She had told them she was having a sort of bad day, and that she needed some time with them to forget about her duties for a couple of hours. Chrom had smiled tenderly at her and opened his arms. Emmeryn had snuggled closer, resting her chin on his shoulder. She had seemed like she was about to cry. Lissa had joined in the hug, and the three of them had giggled.  
Then, Emmeryn had suggested disappearing for a while. She had already cancelled all her meetings of the day to have some time alone, and by alone she had meant with her siblings.

“Let’s go to the river.” She had said, her eyes shining faintly.  
“Yes! We haven’t done it in ages!!!” Lissa had squealed in happiness.

Ricken had joined them. Or more like, he had been automatically included in the plan. Lissa had quickly run back to the castle with her sister to grab a few things, while he had accompanied Chrom to the stables to get two horses ready.

The river they were going to was outside Ylisstol, below a small road weaving between wheat fields that farmers were harvesting. It was more like a stream than an actual river, hidden under some trees, flowing between large rocks. He was sitting in front of Chrom, holding the horse’s mane with all his strength as the prince was racing against Emmeryn. Sitting behind her sister and holding her waist, Lissa was enjoying herself, laughing out loud.  
When they stopped, brother and sister argued about who had won, while the youngest sibling started climbing down the slope to the river, holding her leather shoulder bag against her chest. Ricken followed her, until she found flat rocks on which she sat on. Chrom and Emmeryn tied the reins of the horses to a tree and let them graze to their hearts’ content. The queen gasped upon recognising the place.

“You remembered exactly where was that spot?” she asked Chrom.  
“Of course,” he shrugged “I come here more often than you do.”  
“Less talking, more swimming!” Lissa interjected, putting her bag on the ground and starting to take her dress off.

Ricken turned around, bright red, which made Emmeryn giggle. 

“Ricken, why are you hiding?” She asked.  
“S-she’s undressing, isn’t it obvious?” He stuttered, barely looking at her.  
“We’re all going to undress!” Chrom laughed and patted his back.  
“…Right.” The boy mumbled.

Chrom took off his cape and helped Emmeryn removing hers, while Lissa spread a large cloth on the rocks after having stripped to nothing but her corset and bloomers. Ricken did not dare to look at her too much, but he soon realised that Emmeryn would end up doing the same. Chrom raised an eyebrow at him curiously, and offered his help. The boy declined it, waving his hands.  
He was in the middle of undressing, his back turned to the others, when he heard the sisters laughing as they rushed to the water. Chrom followed soon after. Ricken sighed and finished taking his clothes off, before joining them. A large rock overhang the spot the siblings were swimming in, where the water was a bit deeper and the current less strong, and hid them from the road. Falchion was still close to the water, within reach in case Chrom needed it. Lissa smiled brightly at him as he slowly entered the water, biting his lower lip in a vain attempt to control the shiver that ran up his body.

“Come on, it’s not that cold!” She giggled.  
“Well, I think it is!” He pouted, clumsily walking towards them.

Lissa groaned and came closer. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the pond, barely letting him the time to yelp, before both were underwater. Emmeryn rolled her eyes with an amused smile, and Chrom burst into laughter. When Ricken came back to the surface, his bangs sticking to his temples and falling in front of his eyes, he barely held back a curse. Lissa emerged a second after, snorting at his face.

“Oh my Naga, you look like a wet cat!” She laughed, tilting her head back.  
“Really funny, Lissa. Thank you.” He grumbled, rubbing his arms in attempt to warm them.

She frowned and pulled him down a second time, until the water was up to his neck. He yelped in surprise again, and she flicked his forehead.

“Idiot. If you stay outside the water, you won’t get used to it!”  
“Let him be, Lissa.” Chrom said, leaning against the rocks “We dragged him with us without asking for his opinion. Maybe he didn’t want to come.”  
“Well, I’m the Queen.” Emmeryn commented with a playful tone “I’m the one who gets to decide for all of you!”  
“You’re a queen when you feel like it!” Lissa snorted, swimming closer to them.  
“Guess what, throwing a royal tantrum is sometimes good.” She sank underwater for a couple of seconds and combed her blond curls backwards as she came back to the surface “I swear to Naga, I was going to yell at someone if they continued annoying me like they did.”  
“That much?” Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“There is only one thing that annoys Emmeryn” Lissa stated, lifting a finger “Starts with a M, involves rings and white dresses, and the biggest party Ylisse would ever throw.”

Emmeryn sighed and rubbed her hands on her face to muffle a groan.

“YES. They went at it again. It’s almost like they think I’m going to die in a couple of years. All they want is a royal heir!”  
“With Chrom’s popularity, we’ll get dozens of royal heirs soon.” Lissa teased, smirking at her brother.  
Chrom turned red “W-what?! What are you implying?!”  
“…Nevermind. You’re too prude.” The princess let out with a jaded expression.  
“Is marriage such a bother…?” Ricken dared, swimming closer as well.

Emmeryn smiled at him. He had grown up in a family where arranged marriages where less common. His parents had fallen in love and acted on it, it was a simple as that. He probably did not fully grasp the meaning of political weddings.

“My advisors keep on wanting me to get married.” She explained with a gentle voice “They basically want me to settle down with a man of high rank – if I’m lucky enough, around my age – that I sometimes do not know or barely.”  
“What?” He asked, visibly shocked.  
“It goes with the royalty package” Lissa added, shrugging “Advisors tend to put a lot of pressure on us to get a husband and make babies.”  
“Why do you look so blasé? Doesn’t it outrage you??” He exclaimed, looking at her. “You’re not going to let yourself get married to a stranger just because you’re a princess, are you??”  
“Of course it infuriates me.” Lissa replied, keeping her voice calm as she talked “And of course I dream about falling in love and getting married to the person I want.”  
“When she was a kid, she wanted to get married to Maribelle.” Chrom snorted with a crooked grin.  
“Chrom!” Lissa blushed.  
“Come on, she was only four or five.” Emmeryn giggled. She then looked at Ricken again “I am opposed to it as well. At least for now. I do not feel the need to have someone to govern by my side.” She gestured at her siblings, who were busy bickering “I have these two to assist me already... At least from time to time.”  
“It’s disgusting to see that they treat you – both of you – as walking wombs. You’re the queen!”  
“No woman deserves this, may she be a queen or a peasant.” Emmeryn said softly.  
“What about Chrom?” He inquired.  
“What about me?” The prince repeated, his hand on Lissa’s face to prevent her from reaching him as she waved her arms around in attempt to catch him.  
“Are they going to force you to get married?” Ricken asked. This whole arranged marriage thing was so unfair it saddened him.  
“Oh, well, I’ve been introduced to a few girls already, but I declined.” He replied, before pushing Lissa’s head, making her lose balance and fall in the water “I want to fall in love with the person I’m going to marry, first.”  
“Somehow, I feel like that someday you’re going to bring back some stranger you found in a field, claiming you have a special bond with them or something of the sort.” Emmeryn snorted.  
“Haha. Very funny, Emm.”

\--

The conversation had slowly drifted to less dramatic matters. When Emmeryn started to feel cold in the water, she climbed back on the rocks and lied down on the spread cloth, using her folded cape as a makeshift pillow. Chrom decided, for the fun of it, to try to catch fish with his bare hands. Unfortunately - and it was something his sister had explained him countless times, even though he refused to understand – that the current was not strong enough for fish to jump, if there were even fish at all in the stream. But the prince was stubborn. He was sure that one day, he’d manage to catch one so big they could have it for dinner.

Ricken had put his trousers, rolling them to his knees, and his linen shirt back on. He had started wandering around the rocks, looking for plants or animals out of curiosity. One of the magicians who gave him classes, Miriel, was also fascinated by science, and her habit of observing her surroundings and analysing them had started to rub off on him. He did not pay attention to Lissa, but rather focused on the splashing sound her legs made in the water as she silently walked to him.

“What are you doing?” She asked, squatting next to him and looking at the patch of grass dandling above the stream he had been observing.  
“I’m looking.” He replied, smiling at her.  
“Looking at what?”  
“Looking for something.”

She raised an eyebrow, a bit puzzled. Ricken giggled at her expression, and gently pulled on her wrist so she leaned closer.

“I’m looking for interesting insects or animals.” He whispered.  
“Is that a secret that we’re whispering?” She asked, speaking in a low voice as well.  
“Not really, it’s just that they could get startled by noise and leave.” He answered, then his lips twisted into a faint smirk “But it could be our secret as well.”

Lissa smiled brightly at him, her cheeks a bit red. Ricken put a finger on her lips, silently asking her to keep her mouth shut, and took a few steps further. She followed him without a word. He very slowly put his hands in the grass and spread it, searching for something. His face suddenly lit up, and he whispered again.

“Lissa, look.”

The princess leaned closer and observed the space between his hands. There was a tiny frog there, with two black stripes on its head. It looked like it was wearing make-up.

“It’s so cute!” She spoke under her breath “But why is it so small? Is it still a baby?”  
“No, it’s because it’s a tree frog. They are smaller than normal frogs.”

The amphibian jumped away a couple of seconds later, making them chuckle. Ricken looked back at his friend, and smiled.

“By the way, frogs are always adults.” He started explaining out loud.  
“Ah?” the tone of her voice was enough to make him continue.  
“Yes, they start as larvas. A bit like…” He looked up, trying to find an example, then smiled at her “Like butterflies. They transform.”  
“Do frogs build chrysalises as well?” Lissa asked, trying to imagine what a frog chrysalis would look like.  
Ricken shook his head “They don’t. Frogs are born from eggs, and live in the water the first part of their life. Have you ever seen a tadpole?”  
“Oh! Yes! They’re so tiny and cute!” She gasped, her eyes shining.  
“Well, tadpoles turn into frogs!”

The pleasingly surprised expression that lit up her face made him forget about breathing for a couple of seconds. He wondered if she often made this kind of face whenever she learnt something new, or if it was just with him.  
He did not know how, but snippets of the conversation they had had about marriage earlier came back to his mind.

“Say…” He spoke softly, leaning a bit towards her.  
“Are we looking for frogs again?” She asked, looking at him straight in the eyes, seriousness replacing her previous cheerful expression “…Or are you going to tell me a secret?”  
“What’s with you and secrets?” He chuckled, putting a hand in front of his mouth.  
“Because I like sharing secrets!” She pouted.  
“Well…” He started, looking back at the spot the tree frog was half a minute before “I guess it can be a secret. Actually, it’s a secret promise.”  
She leaned closer, and waited for him to look back at her to reply “Yes?”

Now he had started speaking, he felt a bit bad about himself. It sounded like a selfish request in his head. He took her hand in his and laced their fingers; she squeezed it faintly, her gaze never leaving his. Gods new how much he loved the jade color of her eyes.

“I… This whole arranged marriage thing is still bugging me.” He admitted “It makes me sick that the three of you are asked to settle down just for the sake of Ylisse.”  
“Well, we’re royalty” She shrugged “that’s how agreements between countries work.”  
“That’s the thing. You seem to have accepted it, like it’s your destiny. Aren’t you going to fight against it?” He said. Sadness had started showing on his face.  
“Of course I’m going to. The three of us are.” She stayed silent a few seconds “…What was your promise?”

Ricken pinched his lips. It was too late to go back.

“I’d like you…I’d like you to promise me that whoever you’re going to marry, this person will teach you things. That you’re going to discover new amazing facts and stories with them, and that they will always keep you curious.”  
“Like you?” She suggested. 

Surprisingly, she did not seem to be embarrassed by her own innuendo. Maybe except for the faint red that tainted her cheeks. On the other hand, Ricken blushed hard.

“T-that’s n-not what I…” He mumbled.  
“This is how I would describe what I feel when I’m with you, though.” She spoke so softly he thought for a split second that he had dreamt it.  
He scratched his cheek with his free hand. “Oh, uh…Well…Thank you?”  
“I would like you to promise me something in exchange.” Lissa added.  
“Yes?”  
“Promise me that whoever you’re going to marry, you will teach this person things. That you’re going to make them discover new amazing facts and stories, and always keep them curious.” He was about to say something when she completed with a small pout “Except about butterflies. Butterflies are just between you and me.”  
“So butterflies are our secret?” He asked, smiling gently at her.  
“Yes. Do you promise?”  
“I do. Do you?”  
“I do.”

He smiled at her, feeling suddenly a bit lighter. Lissa smiled back at him, then slowly leaned closer. Ricken squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, his face burning. He stopped breathing when he felt her kiss his cheek, barely brushing the corner of his lips in the process. When she moved away to look back at him, he thought he was going to faint.

“To seal our promise.” She explained.

He nodded back, awestruck and unable to speak. She smiled brightly at him, and stood up. A distant galloping sound came to their ears, and Lissa gasped as she recognised the glimpse of blue on the person’s armour as they passed by.

“Emm!! Chrom!! Fred found us!! Hide and seek time!!!” She shouted to her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that Chrobin foreshadowing? Maybe that was Chrobin foreshadowing :)  
> I did not think that the river thing would take so much time haha (forgive me for the excessive amount of dialogues, I'll start writing theatre plays instead) I GOT OVERWHELMED BY THE FLUFF


	5. ἀλκυών (alkuṓn)

            Ricken quickly rearranged his hair and tunic as he walked towards the throne room. He had not been informed of his father’s arrival, and had quickly gathered his belongings when a maid had come to fetch him from his morning class. He had muttered an apology to Miriel, who had let him go with a move of the hand and a faint smile.

            It was only when he saw the worried look on his face that he understood that something was off. He looked like he had got ten years older in a span of a couple of months. Emmeryn was talking with him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The maid introduced him, and both of them turned to him as she left.

 

“Ah, Ricken, we were waiting for you.” The queen said with a small – yet sad – smile.

“You needed me?” He asked, then looked at his father “Good morning, Father. I didn’t know you were coming. Is Mother here as well?”

“She is not.” The man replied, shaking his head. “My visit was not actually planned.”

“…We have unfortunate news to give you.” Emmeryn added.

 

\--

 

            Lissa ran as fast as she could throughout the corridors of the castle, ignoring the complaints of the people she passed by. No, she did not care about not behaving like a proper lady, princess, or whatever she was supposed to be. It was the last of her problems. She would give it all away if that meant she would not lose one of her friends again.

            Without announcing herself nor knocking on the door, she barged into Ricken’s room, panting loudly and her eyes humid. He turned around, one of his books in hand. The others were on his desk, and his wardrobe either sprawled out on his bed or folded in a leather trunk. His sad smile made her stomach twist. Without saying a word, she walked to him and hugged him tight. The book fell at their feet.

 

“Please don’t leave.” She whispered, trying to control her trembling voice “I beg you, please, don’t leave.”

“I wish I could stay.” He whispered back, hugging her just as tight “But my parent’s estate has been completely ravaged because of this summer’s storms. All the crops have been destroyed, there was almost nothing left to harvest…”

“Don’t leave me.” She repeated weakly “The trial is tomorrow, please don’t leave me.”

“Trust me, I’d give anything to stay…” He paused to rock her gently as she started crying “I asked my father if we could delay our departure, but he wants to leave tomorrow as soon as the sun is up.”

“For how long will you be gone?” She asked, lifting her head to look at him.

“I don’t know. Until we figure out something, I suppose.” He replied, cupping her cheek with a hand and wiping the tears away with his thumb “I swear I’ll come back as soon as I can.”

“W-what am I going to do if it goes wrong? What if I can’t see Maribelle anymore? And you? You’re my only two friends!” She sobbed.

“You will be okay.” Ricken promised with a warm and reassuring smile “You’re strong, Lissa. You can overcome this. Also…” He looked down, then back at her, worry showing on his face “…Would you stop hanging out with us because we’re not from the nobility anymore?”

“I wouldn’t!” She blurted out “Never!”

“Then we’ll find a way, whatever happens.”

 

\--

 

            He had to admit it, Ricken’s departure made Chrom a bit sad. Actually, he was sad for Lissa. His sister squeezed his hand tight as they watched the carriage go, holding back tears. It was a hard time for her. She wanted someone by her side to help her go through the long day that was to come. It truly pained him to see her like that; he pulled her closer and rubbed his hand on her arm, whispering words that he wanted reassuring.

 

            He had planned to go to the Shepherds’ barracks to think about something else, but the idea of leaving Lissa alone had made him change his mind. Emmeryn would attend the trial, but his younger sister had not – surprisingly - been allowed to. Chrom was supposed to be part of it as well, but watching a man he had known for years being judged under his eyes without being able to do anything drove him crazy. Everyone knew he had been wrongly accused, yet no further enquiry had been lead once accusations had been held against him.

 

“Chrom…” Lissa spoke so low only he could hear her.

“Yes, Lissa?” He said softly, holding her closer.

“I’m scared.”

 

            Chrom hugged her more properly, and she nuzzled against his chest. He brushed her hair with a hand absentmindedly, looking towards the horizon. The sun had barely risen, announcing the dawn of one of the hardest days they would face.

 

\--

 

            Cordelia looked at her piece of paper one more time, then lifted her gaze to the large building. Sumia shifted awkwardly by her side, looking around her with her lips pinched. She was as nervous as her friend, but she was not good at hiding it.

 

“I guess it’s that building.” She finally said, folding the paper and putting it away in the purse hanging from her belt. “It’s our time to shine.” She added reassuringly, turning to her friend.

Sumia took a deep breath “Alright. Let’s keep calm and everything is going to be okay.”

 

            She was more trying to give herself a pep talk than actually talk to her friend. Cordelia cleared her throat, arranged her hair, straightened her back and, finally, knocked on the heavy wooden door. Sumia took a deep breath and hid her hands behind her back. A tall man with a serious face opened, and looked at them.

 

“You must be Cordelia and Sumia, I presume?” He asked politely.

“Yes.” Cordelia nodded, and gestured at her friend who saluted him “Phila sent us.”

A small smile appeared on the man’s lips “My name is Frederick. I’m at the royal family’s service, and I command the Shepherds in Prince Chrom’s absence. He might come today, but he has obligations to attend first.” He stepped aside, inviting them in with a move of the arm “Please come in, ladies.”

 

            Both Pegasus Knights walked in, looking at their surroundings. They knew that building – for they walked past it quite often – but the amount of cleaning and work that has been done inside was impressive. Each stone of each wall had been thoroughly cleaned, giving the place a more welcoming atmosphere. There was brand new furniture: tables, chairs, benches, chests of drawers, all made from the same type of wood. No trace of ash was visible in the chimney. Blue tapestries with the Brand of the Exalt were hanging on each side of it, and fresh flowers had been dropped off in vases here and there. There was an open door on the other side of the room that seemed to give onto a sort of backyard. On their left, facing the chimney, were stairs that went to the second floor. Sumia let out an impressed sound as she walked around, turning round to watch the details of the room.

 

“Sumia, don’t walk backwards, you’re going to-“ Cordelia advised, but it was already too late. The girl had bumped her hip on the table, making the vase on top of it fall and spill its content.

“Oh my Naga, I’m so sorry!!” She panicked, grabbing the vase and putting it back up before arranging the flowers.

“It’s okay, Miss, let me take care of this.” Frederick said, picking a rag in one of the drawers to wipe the table. Once he was done, he looked at them “I suggest you to have a look around, then we’ll discuss your settlement. For how long would you like to stay?

“We thought that a couple of weeks would be enough.” Sumia announced, twisting a strand of her curly hair between her slim fingers.

“Understood. Oh, and I’ll also need your help for the stables.” He added as he put the rag on a chair to let it dry “I know there are special requirements in size for pegasi, but I’m not familiar with this kind of organisation, so I’d like to have your opinion.”

“Sure.” Cordelia agreed with a smile.

“Where are there going to be?” Her friend asked.

 

Frederick pointed at the open door, inviting them to have a look. The girls looked at the now rearranged backyard, with training material here and there. A blond man was sparring against a knight whose hair was as red as her armour. They ignored the three of them as they walked by, fighting as if their lives depended on it, even though they only had a wooden axe and spear.

Part of the stables had been built earlier, already sheltering two chestnut horses, but its right half had been left as it was before. Frederick gestured at it, keeping his other hand – in which he was holding a small notebook -  in his back.

 

“As you can see, we have left it as it is. I thought it there would be no use in making modifications until we had precise instructions.”

“Wise decision.” Cordelia commented as she walked closer, inspecting the wood.

Sumia crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side pensively “First of all, make sure to add another layer of hay under the roof. That works for horses too. They have to be properly sheltered from the cold and the wind.”

“Understood.” Frederick said with a nod.

“Stalls for pegasi are usually twice the size of a horse’s one.” The other knight specified as she walked a few steps further, until she reached the right dimension and turned to face the man, showing the correct distance with a move of the hand “Around this size, I’d say.”

“What about the height?” He asked, taking notes.

“I guess you can keep it as it is, it’s high enough.” Sumia said.

“Pegasi don’t usually spread their wings when they are on the ground, so there shouldn’t be any problem.”

 

Frederick scribbled down the few more comments they made, then closed his notebook with a satisfied smile. The Shepherds were ready.

 

\--

 

            Ladies did not throw tantrums, nor did they let their emotions get the upper hand. Fits of rage were unladylike, although showing anger in a more delicate manner could be tolerated. If keeping her composure was a necessity for a young woman of her rank, that did not mean she could not be honest about her feelings.

And right now, she wanted to tear the man’s guts out without a second thought. She had enough medical knowledge to know where she could stab him so he would bleed and suffer then die in agony. He was facing her, on the opposite side of the court, a lollipop in his mouth and his brow furrowed. His place was in the dock, not among the witnesses.

 

Maribelle pinched her lips. She had to keep these thoughts at bay. She couldn’t allow herself to be overwhelmed by anger or resentment. What was more important was her father’s safety. Revenge would come in time; tables always turned.

Her eyes met the ginger’s. He held her gaze for a few seconds, then looked away, pinching his lips. She had expected to find something evil and mocking in the green of his irises, but she saw nothing of that. Maybe he was just a good liar.

 

When Exalt Emmeryn entered the court, everyone stood up, except for him. Of course he wouldn’t. He was nothing more than a mere thief – she knew he was the culprit, she could read it on his face –, nothing more than a barbarian. The queen crossed the room and sat next to the judge, a neutral expression on her face.

 

Maribelle’s father looked at his daughter and smiled softly. The “everything is going to be fine” kind of smile, full of hope. She felt her stomach twist as her mother discreetly took her hand and squeezed it, in search for some comfort.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we may now proceed to the judgement.” The judge announced, putting a small pair of glasses on.

 

\--

 

            Ricken let his right arm swing with the carriage’s jolts, the other one tucked under his chin on the window frame, holding his friend’s handkerchief in a vain search of reassurance. Sadness made him feel numb, chasing any trace of a smile away from his face. He didn’t know what was worse: leaving Lissa behind, or going home to a place that probably wouldn’t be home anymore. The bad weather had ruined everything, leaving almost nothing for the people under his family’s protection, and by extension nothing for them either. No harvest meant a hard winter, and even famine if other nobles or the Exalt didn’t intervene on time.

            A couple of swallowtails fluttered around, following the carriage as if they were dancing together. He already missed his favourite of them all.

 

“I’m sorry, Ricken.”

 

His father’s voice was strangely calm, yet he could feel the sincerity in his voice.

 

“I’m fine, Father.” He mumbled without conviction.

“Look at me.”

 

The young boy sighed faintly and left the window to turn to him. The man put a hand on the top of his head and gently ruffled his hair. He tried to give his son the most reassuring smile he could manage, but it wasn’t truly convincing.

 

“I’m sorry I had to snatch you away so abruptly.” He apologised.

“It’s okay, Father, I understand.” Ricken replied, his eyes focusing on sun that was part of their family crest on the man’s belt buckle.

“I know Lissa is important to you.” He continued.

“…Maribelle’s father is being judged today.” The boy simply stated after a few seconds of silence.

“I know. But if his family and honour is at stake, so is mine.” He moved his hand away and crossed them on his lap as he looked outside “I hope you will forgive me someday.”

 

            The young boy nodded weakly, and turned around to lean on the window again. He hoped that Lissa would forgive him as well.

 

\--

 

“Chrom, where are we going?”

“Just follow me!”

 

            The princess jogged behind her brother, trying to keep up with his pace, but his dynamic walking was hard to follow, especially with his long legs. She grabbed his cape and pulled on it, forcing him to slow down.

 

“Chrom, you’re going too fast, I can’t keep up!” Lissa complained.

“Oh, right, sorry.” He said with a giggle, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly “I got carried away.”

“And you haven’t told me where we’re going.” She added with a pout.

“I’m going to show you my project.” He chirped happily.

 

            He put his hand on her back, resuming walking. The streets of Ylisstol were full of life, the shops overflowing in colours and smells, with a constant chatter covering the sound of their steps on the cobblestones. The weekly market was being held on the main square of the capital, but they avoided going through it; they were recognisable and more prone to be monopolized by merchants here and there.

A small smile made its way on Lissa’s lips. She had once gone to the market with Ricken, who had spent most of his life living in the countryside and thus was used to markets, but not such as big as Ylisstol’s. He had wandered around like a confused puppy, stopping at every stall to take a look at its contents. She had followed him, rearranging the cape he had lent her on her shoulders to hide her dress, smiling at his beaming expression. Wearing his coat of arms instead of the Brand had felt odd, but she hadn’t disliked it. She had almost lost her friend a few times in the crowd, and ended up holding his hand so he would not go too far without her.

 

And now, these halcyon days were being taken away from her.

 

“We’re there.” Chrom said, interrupting her train of thoughts. She lifted her head to observe the large building.

“What’s this, Chrom?”

“You’ll see.” He replied with a proud smile as he pushed the heavy door.

 

            Lissa followed his brother inside and looked around. They had entered a large room, with stairs on the left, a chimney on the right, and a door that gave outside on the opposite side of the room. Knights were eating at a table, chatting lively. She recognised some of them, she recalled having seen them training with her brother before. However, there were two young women she had never met sitting with them. She recognised their Pegasus Knights’ outfit though.

 

She looked at her brother “What’s this place?”

“My new project.” He replied as he walked to the table, leaving her behind “Hi guys, it’s good to see you.”

“If it isn’t our darling princeling!” Vaike exclaimed “Coming to get your royal butt kicked by Teach?”

“Vaike, please be respectful to Milord.” Frederick ordered as he entered the room with two dishes of meat and vegetables. The knight smiled at Lissa “Good morning, Milady.”

“Oh, uh, hello Frederick.” She replied, slightly puzzled.

“You brought your little sister?” Stahl asked Chrom as he sat in front of the two Pegasus Knights, who observed him in silence.

“Yup, she needed to take her mind off things, so I brought her here.” He patted the place next to his, turning to her “Come Lissa, sit with us.”

“Where are we?” She inquired as she slipped her legs under the table.

“What, you haven’t even told her?” Sully snorted.

“Not really. “Chrom admitted.

Lissa leaned closer to him “So???”

“Alright alright!” He giggled, then crossed his arms on the table “I’ve decided to create my own militia to go help people in Emmeryn’s name.”

“And what’s you guys’ name? Chrom and The Funny Chaps?” the princess teased.

 

Vaike and Sully burst into a loud laughter, while Stahl bit his lower lip to contain his laugh. The two girls in front of them smiled, but did not comment. Chrom pouted.

 

“The Shepherds.” He grumbled. It was only then that he realised the Pegasus Knights’ presence, and he gasped and stood up to hold his hand out to them “Gods, where are my manners?”

“What manners?” Lissa snorted. He still wasn’t done with his extra classes on etiquette.

He ignored her and smiled politely at the girls “I’m Chrom.”

One of the two young women, with long red hair, shook his hand first “Cordelia. Pleased to meet you, Milord.”

“I-I’m Sumia” the second girl mumbled, her cheeks turning faintly red as he shook her hand as well.

 

He did not seem to notice the effect he had on them. Lissa snorted; of course he didn’t. He was so oblivious she sometimes wanted to shake him by the shoulders until he woke up from his little world.

 

“So, are you going to join us?” Stahl asked her with a gentle smile, as he picked food up from the dishes.

“Uh, I suppose?” She had not considered the idea, but it pleased her “I guess that –“

“Not yet.” Chrom cut her, the tone of his voice suddenly very serious.

“What? But why?? Why would you bring me there then?”

“Because I didn’t want to let you mope around at the castle. And you’re too young.”

 

Her eyes widened and her stomach twisted. So that’s what she was inspiring him? Pity? Sully made a face, expecting drama to come.

 

“But you’ll need a healer.” She insisted with a determined frown. None of them knew how to heal, right?

 

Chrom looked at her with a guilty expression, pinching his lips faintly. She gasped weakly. His lack of answer said it all.

 

“You have one…?”

“…I’m planning to ask Maribelle.” He admitted.

 

            Lissa stood up abruptly and lifted her hand, ready to slap him. Chrom closed his eyes, waiting for her to do so, but she didn’t find the strength to and lowered her arm, choking back a sob.

 

“So you drag me all the way here to tell me you don’t need me, and that you’re going to ask my _best friend_ to join you instead? When her father is being judged at this very moment? What are you? A heartless monster??” She hissed, tears escaping her eyes. She wiped them with her sleeve and took a step back “You’re so cruel, Chrom.”

 

She turned around and left the building. Sully glared at the prince, who sighed.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Sully.”

“Well, if I were her, I would have punched you real hard already. I’m pretty sure that you need a couple more years of etiquette classes, you’re a lost cause.” She commented.

“Maybe… Maybe you should go talk to her and… and apologise.” Sumia suggested, fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

“I will make sure Milady is fine before you do so, Milord.” Frederick intervened, standing up “She is having a rough day, please go easy on her.”

“I swear it wasn’t my intention to hurt her.” Chrom confessed.

“I believe you on this point, Milord, but please let me assist her first.”

“…Fine.” The prince sighed.

 

Understanding others – especially his sister – was not always an easy task. He would make a pathetic Exalt if he continued like this. He really needed to grasp the concept of tact before things turned bad for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to keep this story drama free but apparently I can't seem to stop myself from throwing a little angst in it haha...  
> Long time no update! I was a bit stuck with this chapter, but I finally managed to finish it :)


	6. Rudbeckia hirta

_Dearest Lissa,_

_I hope you have been well. I have heard that Maribelle’s father has been pardoned, it is such a relief._

_Unfortunately, the situation has not changed here. We are still waiting for the help of the other members of the nobility, although it seems to take some time… I sincerely wish I can pay you a visit soon, even if it’s only for a couple of days._

 

Lissa folded the letter and kept it on her lap, her lips pinched. There was a second sheet of paper behind the first one, but she decided to read it later, once she would be alone.

Maribelle sat on the bench next to her, holding a small bouquet of rudbekias in her hands. She took her white lacy gloves off and but one of her hands on Lissa’s, in hope to catch her attention.

 

“Darling, are you feeling okay?” She asked with a gentle voice.

“Yes…” Lissa answered, although her voice sounded off.

“Any good news from Ricken?”

The princess shook her head “He doesn’t know when he’ll come.”

 

            Maribelle picked a flower in her bouquet and slipped it between her friend’s blond braids. She let her do, her gaze absentmindedly drifting to the fountain. Two weeks had passed since the trial. From Emmeryn’s words, it had not started well; she had even been worried about the outcome and had considered stepping in as the Exalt, although it was a complicated thing to achieve for the Ylissean judiciary was rather independent from the royal affairs.

But a letter had made the tables turn.

He had been released and avoided execution at the last second. The family had gone back to Themis afterwards, but Maribelle had come back to Ylisstol two weeks later to see Lissa. They had so much to catch up on, after all.

 

“What’s going on, between you two?” She ended up asking. And, for once, there was no trace of teasing in her voice.

“Uh?” Lissa mumbled, turning to her.

“What happened between you two, while I was gone?” Maribelle repeated, adding another flower in Lissa’s hair “You’ve been pretty…feeling low. Did you two get closer to each other?”

“I…” she started, but her words died in her throat.

 

            She missed him. He was one of his dearest friends. He had been there for her, to support her, to help her.

 

“I want to help him.” She eventually replied.

“That does not answer my question.” Maribelle said, an eyebrow lifted curiously.

“I’ve… grown attached to him. I guess.”

“You guess?”

“It’s complicated.”

 

            She recalled their secret promise, and her cheeks took a faint shade of pink. They were friends, of course. She had promised him to find someone willing to give her happiness, but the underlying wish it had been someone like him was pretty obvious. Or maybe she was just overthinking?

Lissa let out a sigh and fidgeted with the paper in her hands. She liked him a lot, yes. And he might well be two years younger than her, being closer to childhood than he was to adolescence, she liked his maturity. He had childish sides, of course, but he was very serious in his studies. And his knowledge had always amazed her.

Maribelle added a couple more flowers in her hair, waiting for her to give further explanation.

 

“I’m grateful he was there for me, you know…” Lissa made a random gesture in the air while speaking “…during the summer. He kept me company and cheered me up every time I wasn’t feeling good. I would have probably spent my time moping around if he hadn’t been there.”

“I should be grateful to him as well, then. “ Maribelle commented with a smile.

 

Lissa turned to her, a slight hint of surprise in her eyes. The yellow and orange flowers were bright in her hair, but brought out the pale green of her irises. Maribelle smiled tenderly at her and brushed her fingers on her cheek.

 

“Ricken took care of you when I couldn’t. I’m sorry you went through all this pain because of me.”

“Lissa shook her head faintly “It’s okay, Maribelle. I’m happy everything is fine now.”

“I am too.”

 

\--

 

            Ricken stretched with a loud yawn, raising his arms as high as possible, before groaning in pain as they fell back to his sides. He could feel his bones aching a bit, which had started a few days after he had gone back to his parents’ estate. According to his mother’s words, it was because he was growing up and his body had a hard time following the pace. The idea of getting taller pleased him a lot, although he wished he didn’t have to endure that dull ache within his limbs.

He put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes, letting the sunlight caress his face warmly. He had not received Lissa’s answer yet, but he wasn’t really worried. He had heard from his father that Maribelle was in Ylisstol, and was thus keeping the princess distracted. That was all he wished for.

 

            The outcome of the bad weather had been worse than expected. They had lost three quarters of their expected harvest of the year, forcing them to borrow money and goods from other estates to make sure famine would not strike their people. It also meant cutting the expenses as much as possible; it was reluctantly that his parents had dismissed a large part of their maids and butlers, for they would not be able to pay them properly from now on. Many of the manor’s rooms had been closed and left unused, the family and the few retainers left now living only on the east side of the mansion.

 

            Ricken wanted to go back to Ylisstol. He knew it was a perfectly selfish desire, but he could not bear the sight of all of their people desperately begging for his family’s help – and Naga knew how dedicated his parents were, his father sometimes on the verge of collapsing of exhaustion because of the overworking – and them not being able to fulfil their basic needs anymore made his stomach flip. He was old enough to understand they would not recover from this easily, but he still naively believed things would get better sooner or later.

 

            The young boy stretched again, and checked if the sheets hanging on the washing line would not move too much because of the wind, before grabbing his wicker basket and making his way back inside the mansion. Since they now had less attendants, he had to help with the chores when he was not studying. He didn’t mind actually; at least he felt useful, and also slightly proud of the fact that he was learning how to tend a house. Who knew, maybe knowing how to fold sheets correctly and peel vegetables would come in handy someday.

 

\--

 

            Lissa disliked hypocrisy. Despised it. Loathed it. She hated when people pretended to be nice, until the situation did not advantage them anymore and they let others down.

She had heard a lot of horrible things and bad rumours when Maribelle’s father had been accused of theft. If she had ignored them at first, it had not taken a lot of time before she had started interrupting anyone’s conversation if they were to badmouth the poor man.

So when whispers about Ricken’s family had come to her ears, she had snapped.

 

She had heard the other nobles from the main families talking while waiting for their council with her siblings to start. She had not focused on their conversation as she had waked by, but for some reason, her ears had perked up at the mention of the familiar name. Maribelle often said that one started to see and hear everything about their loved ones even when they didn’t mean to.

 

“Exalt Emmeryn must not fall into their trap.” A man with a salt-and-pepper beard whispered.

“I could not agree more” His interlocutor replied with a small nod as he pushed his glasses back on his nose.

“To be fairly honest, I am pretty sure they did it on purpose. It is impossible to lose three quarters of an estate’s crop in the span of a few weeks.”

“What do you imply, then?”

“That they either had it destroyed or stored it away to pretend they lost everything to avoid paying taxes to the halidom.”

 

Lissa could feel each hair of her skin and scalp bristle at the insult. How could they say that? She turned around and walked back to the two men, who stopped talking as they saw her approach.

 

“Princess Lissa, good mor-“

“How _dare you_ speak of the Licht house in such an ill-manered way??” She cut him with a hiss, her fists clenched “They are the most loyal house of Ylisse, and I won’t let you speak badly of them!”

“Princess, please excuse my rudeness, but these matters are no concern to you.” The man replied, obviously pissed at her intervention.

“Of course they are my concern! I am not a child anymore and I _know_ they would never scheme against the halidom. The very fact _you_ suggest this proves that you could be wicked enough to make such a coward move.”

 

The other nobles slowly started to divert their attention to the fit Lissa was throwing, the other two men trying really hard keep their composure. But she couldn’t care less. Let her be heard, then.

 

“The Licht house would have never begged for the halidom’s help if they weren’t on the verge of famine!” She added, her breath becoming short. Words were falling out of her mouth without any restraint, she knew she would get in trouble for that, but she did not care “They are the most incredible people I know and I will never allow anyone to insult them in my presence! As a fellow house, you should be supporting them, not stab them in the back!”

“What’s all the commotion?”

 

            Everyone instantly bowed as Emmeryn walked to them, followed by Chrom, and Lissa turned around to watch her come closer. The faint frown on her sister’s face indicated that she would not be lenient with her.

 

She pointed at the two men, who were still bowing. Her voice was trembling due to the anger “They’re doubting the Licht house’s sincerity! They said they destroyed their crop on purpose!”

“Lissa, these matters do not concern you.” The Exalt replied sternly, yet with a calm intonation.

“And here we go at it again!” Lissa replied, lifting her arms in the air as she rolled her eyes “What’s the problem, Emm? I’m too young? I’m thirteen! I understand politics! I know what I’m talking about!”

“Don’t fool me, you know as well as I do that you are not interested in politics and this is only a personal matter to you.”

“It is _because_ it’s a personal matter that I’ll defend them, obviously!”

“For Naga’s sake, please stop going up against me, Lissa!” Emmeryn snapped, her voice echoing through the corridor. A heavy silence followed.

 

            Lissa closed her mouth and glared at Emmeryn, who held her gaze without wavering. The Exalt did not tolerate her sister making a fool of herself in front of her counsellors, and tolerated even less that she questioned her authority so openly just because they were siblings. Rules and law applied to everyone within the halidom. One should not argue with the Exalt.

After a few seconds, Lissa looked away and walked past Emmeryn, whispering a small “I hate you” while doing so, and stormed out of the corridor without looking back. Chrom winced and scratched his neck. It was pretty messy.

 

“Chrom.” Emmeryn called without turning to him, as the counsellors slowly started standing straight now the storm had passed.

“Yes, Emmeryn?”

“Please go take care of her.” She ordered as she walked to the double-wing door of the council room.

“Understood.” He gave a quick nod and walked away.

 

Emmeryn sighed faintly and pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked to her throne inside of the room. Why did Lissa always need to throw a tantrum every time her friends were involved? Was it so hard to explain things calmly? No wonder why adults kept on treating her like a child despite the fact that _yes_ , being thirteen was old enough for her to be allowed to participate in political councils.

She waited for everyone to be sitting to lean over the table, placing her hands on the cold wood.

 

“Before we start, I’d like to make things clear.” She looked at the two men Lissa had argued with a few minutes before, and who looked disgustingly pleased with the fact the Exalt had been on their side. She frowned, and they tensed in their seats “I am truly disappointed in both of you, gentlemen. You showed disrespect to a royal heir, and you showed disrespect to one of the most loyal houses of Ylisse. It is not because my sister reacted childishly that her arguments are invalid, and to be honest, I even agree with her.”

“My apologies, Exalt Emmeryn.” The bearded man said, bowing his head.

“As members of the nobility, you are expected to assist each other through hard times, not to act so improperly. I have high respect for the Licht house, and will not tolerate false rumours being spread around about them, the same way I will not regarding Lord Themis either. Ylisse’s strength lies within its unity, I do not want to see you ally against a fellow noble.” Her tone sounded definitely threatening as she pronounced her last words, emphasising on each syllable “Am I clear?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

\--

 

            Lissa saddled up her horse, pulling on the girth quickly but gently to not hurt the animal, which snorted and shook its head. She grabbed the reins and guided it out of the stables, the sound of its hooves on the cobblestones echoing around them. She arranged her shoulder bag, making it rest against her lower back, her frown never leaving her face. Once she reached the stable yard, she got into the saddle and started making her way out of the castle.

 

“Lissa! Wait!”

 

She stopped her mount and turned around, giving her brother an annoyed glare. What did he want? Chrom slowed down from his jog and caught his breath, resting his hand on his hips.

 

“Gods, you’re really fast.” He commented.

“What do you want?” She said coldly.

“Emm wanted me to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Listen, I understand you’re mad at them but-“

“But _what_ , Chrom?” she hissed “Am I supposed to shut up and be nice just because I’m a princess? Hell no. I won’t let anyone badmouth my friends in front of my very eyes without saying anything. I did it for Maribelle and I will do it again for Ricken. So don’t pull the “nice brother” card on me when you’re trying to take them away from me, both Emmeryn and you.”

 

            Upon these words, she spurred her horse and set off at gallop, leaving him behind. Chrom sighed and ran a hand in his hair, messing up its blue strands. It wasn’t surprising that she was still mad about the fact he wanted Maribelle to join the Shepherds. But he hoped she would forgive him one day.

 

            Lissa slowed down when she crossed the streets of Ylisstol, careful of not hurting anyone or causing any trouble as she made her way to the south gates of the capital. She left the city without turning back, and went at full gallop once she reached the first fields, brushing her angry tears away with the sleeve of her dress as she held the reins tightly with the other. The speed and the wind against her face – as well as the adrenaline running in her veins – made her feel a bit better, and so she kept on going until she felt her horse getting tired after keeping up the pace for so long. She stopped by a river and let her mount drink and rest, feeling a bit guilty for the poor animal. She let it wander around, grazing the green grass, and she kept an eye on it while sitting by the stream. Her bag was her side, and she glanced at it several times, before finally opening it and taking out her precious encyclopaedia. She held it tight against her chest, wedging it between her knees and her upper body as if she were holding a stuffed animal. It was cumbersome to walk around with it, but having the book with her reminded her enough of Ricken to make her relax. Maybe he did the same thing with her handkerchief? At least it was easier to carry around. She giggled; she should ask him to sew her something someday. He would probably be better than her at embroidery. Not that it was hard anyway. She closed her eyes shut, feeling tears coming, and she held back a silent sob.

It was so unfair.

 

\--

 

“What do you mean she _left the castle_?”

 

            Chrom made a face and looked away. Maribelle was glaring at him, her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground repeatedly in utmost annoyance. He knew she would be mad at him, but he had no choice than to ask for her help. She might have been three years younger than him, she had that presence that made her look like a true lady. He cleared his throat and tried to look at her, passing a hand in his hair.

 

“I didn’t have the time to hold her back… She grabbed a horse and left. Do you know where she might have gone?” He asked.

She let out a heavy sigh “Chrom, do I look like I know her whereabouts? I didn’t even know she had left.”

“Y-yeah right” he giggled awkwardly “I’m sorry I- wait, where are you going?”

“To look for her, obviously!” Maribelle declared as she started to make her way out of the castle.

 

\--

 

_I miss you dearly._

_Whenever I walk into my garden, I expect to see you waiting for me on the bench by the butterfly-bush. Ours is not as big as the one in the castle’s garden, but my father is proud of it. I long to hear your laugh and see you smile. You brightened my days and I’m happy to have spend the summer with you._

_This may sound a bit…exaggerated. My apologies. I just don’t know what to write, or how to write it without sounding improper or demanding._

_I miss you._

_Ricken._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end the chapter so... there we go! Hope you liked it!  
> Emm always ends up being more aggressive than she is in canon haha


	7. Saudade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know the term, "saudade" is a Portuguese word with a meaning similar to melancholy and nostalgia, but the concept is way more complex than that. It also means longing for something that was and could be again (I'm super bad at summing it up and it's past midnight so I'm tired haha)
> 
> Also, trigger warnings for this chapter: I mention abuse, the canon one Ricken faces, I don't really describe it so I'm not tagging it, but you've been warned.
> 
> It feels like this fic is nothing but angst and this is NOT what I had originally planned omg

            Frederick rearranged the pillows on the sofas and armchairs, then checked if the dusting on the furniture had correctly been done in the Exalt’s quarters. He did not pay attention to Emmeryn, who was looking outside the window, her hands crossed in her back. Or at least pretended to, for the night had fallen and she could barely see anything outside. She broke the silence after a while.

 

“Frederick?”

“Yes, Milady?” he replied without looking at her.

“Is Lissa still mad at me?” She asked hesitantly.

 

Her sister had escaped the castle for several hours, disappeared Naga knew where, and come back when the sun had started to set. Chrom and Maribelle had been looking around for her everywhere, and she had even ordered Phila to send a few Pegasus Knights to help find the princess. After the argument they had had, Emmeryn had only one worry: that she would have run away. She had not even held back her sigh of relief when Chrom had told her that their sister was back, safe and sound. However, Lissa had refused to talk to her since.

That was more than a week ago.

 

“Unfortunately, I think she still is, Milady.” Frederick admitted with a sigh “She tends to avoid Milord Chrom as well.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

Emmeryn turned around and looked at him as he lifted an eyebrow at her curiously “Yes. Does she avoid you as well?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

“Then please go make an apology to her on my behalf.” She asked him, pinching her lips and looking down at the knight’s feet.

“With all my due respect, Milady…”

 

Emmeryn lifted her head as he walked closer to her, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

 

“…I think it would be better if you went to apologise yourself, don’t you think? Lissa would only be even madder at you if you did not make the effort to go and apologise on your own.”

“Do you think so?”

Frederick nodded with a smile “I do.”

 

\--

 

            A wolf howled in the distance, making the woman shiver in horror. She had lost count of the howls she had heard since the night had fallen. She wrapped her arms around herself, in search for some reassurance under the blankets, until she felt her husbands’ large hand brush her black hair and massage her scalp. She let out a faint sigh and snuggled against him, as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her close.

 

“What’s wrong, darling?” He asked as he put the book he was reading on his bedside table.

“I can hear the wolves.” She said in a whisper.

“It’s alright, we’re all safe.”

“I know.”

 

            Ricken’s mother sighed and held her husband tighter, and he kissed the top of her head. He knew that since their son had been attacked, she was nervous whenever she heard wolves howling. He had to admit that they sounded pretty active compared to the usual, but he hid his uneasiness behind the fact that they were safe inside the manor. He brushed his fingertips along her spine, waiting for her to relax and drift into sleep.

Weak knocks on the door broke the silence. He invited the person in with a low voice, and the door half-opened, showing his son’s auburn bangs and brown eyes.

 

“G-good evening, father.” Ricken mumbled.

“Is there anything you need, son?” He asked, inviting him to walk in with a wave of the hand “Come in, don’t stay in the corridor.”

 

            Ricken nodded and obeyed, and closed the door behind him. He walked to his parents’ bed and sat by his father’s side, staring at the stone wall absentmindedly. The man put his hand on his leg in attempt to catch his attention.

 

“What’s wrong, Ricken?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

The boy turned to him, his lips pinched and his brow furrowed “I can hear the wolves outside…”

“Come here, sweetheart…” His mother mumbled sleepily, gesturing at him to come closer.

 

            He carefully climbed his way to her, avoiding his father’s legs in the process, and settled between them as she moved away from her husband to give him space. She rearranged the covers so Ricken could have his share, then lied back down and pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled in her neck, hugging her back tightly.

 

“Are you scared?” She asked tenderly, running a hand in his hair. He nodded in her neck but gave no other reply.

“And here I thought you were a grown boy.” His father teased, snuggling against Ricken’s back and wrapping a protective arm around his little family “You’re eleven and you still come to sleep in your parents’ bed?”

“…Sorry father.” He whispered, his stomach twisting in guilt.

“I was joking, Ricken, stay as long as you want.” He giggled and kissed his hair “Wolves scare us too.”

“Do they?”

“Of course. Even adults get scared sometimes.”

 

He waited for Ricken’s hum of understanding to kiss his temple then his wife’s lips, then blew on the candle on his bedside table, letting the darkness surround them. He started mumbling a lullaby – the one he would always sing whenever Ricken cried as a baby – his low and gentle voice easing his beloved ones to sleep.

 

\--

 

            Lissa ignored the knock on the door and kept on brushing her hair, her comb getting stuck in a particularly tangled patch, which annoyed her a lot. How come her hair was not as smooth and perfect as Maribelle’s? Her curls had no shape, unlike her late mother’s or Emmeryn’s, and the ends kept on pricking up here and there. She pulled harder on her comb with a grunt, ignoring the pain spreading through her scalp.

 

“Start with the ends, then go up little by little.” Emmeryn advised as she closed the door behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Lissa frowned, looking at her through the reflection on the mirror of her dressing table “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I came to apologise.”

 

            The princess did not answer, gauging her from head to toe, querying her request while her hand stilled in her hair. Emmeryn took it as a sign to step closer, and slowly made her way to her. She grabbed the comb, waiting for Lissa to let it go; and when she did, she started combing her sister’s pale blond strands from the beginning.

 

“I shouldn’t have screamed at you.” The Exalt started, focusing on her task while Lissa was staring at her through the mirror’s reflection “But you know that pitting yourself against me in front of everyone is something you cannot do.”

“Then what? I should have let those asshats insult Ricken’s parents without saying anything?”

“My my, where did you learn such a bad word?” Emmeryn giggled.

“Heard Chrom’s friends say it a couple of times.” She mumbled.

“Anyway, your intentions were good, and you helped me notice something I wouldn’t have seen alone. Advisors watch their mouths around me. So you have been quite helpful.”

“…So the problem’s settled?” Lissa asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

Emmeryn pinched her lips, her hands stilling in her sister’s hair for a second before she resumed her work “I can’t say it is, unfortunately. I admonished them for their behaviour, obviously. I couldn’t let them get away with it, especially with that smug smile they had on their faces when you left. You put it badly and without tact, but you were right. So I used my Exalt Tone to threaten them a bit and tell them spreading false rumours around the castle would not be forgiven.”

 

By Exalt Tone, she meant her don’t-try-to-fool-me-just-because-I’m-nice voice. Her father had taught her to be fierce when needed.

 

“…And now?” Lissa asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

“Now what?”

“What did you decide during the council? Are you going to help them?”

“The outcome that will most likely happen is that other estates are going to lend supplies, and place the Licht estate under supervision until they can pay them back.”

Doubt crawled its way through Lissa’s mind “What do you mean…?”

Emmeryn pinched her lips “I did my best, I swear it in the name of Naga, but they insisted on getting some payback for their assistance… I’m afraid they’re going to lose everything they have.”

“Greedy bastards.” Lissa hissed, wiping the tears of rage forming in her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown “I hate them. Why didn’t you stop them?”

“Hey hey hey” Emmeryn said, putting the comb on the dressing table and kneeling next to her, before taking her hands in hers so she faced her “Believe me, Lissa. I did everything I could. But the decisions of my advisors cannot be ignored, especially when they have the majority.”

“So basically you’re telling me that they all teamed up against them?” She sniffled.

“Except for Lord Themis and two other lords, they all did.” The queen admitted with a voice full of regrets.

 

            Lissa’s head hung, her shoulders shaking faintly as tears started rolling down her face. Emmeryn pulled her into a hug, brushing her hands up and down her back in a vain attempt to soothe her.

 

“It’s unfair! It’ so unfair!” the princess sobbed, squeezing her sister tight in her arms “They’re n-nice! A-and har-hard working! Why do the worst keeps- keeps on happening to the-the nicest people…?”

“I know.” Emmeryn replied with the softest voice she could manage, rocking her to calm her sobs “I’ll do whatever I can to help them, I promise.”

 

It took her some time to calm Lissa down. She had not expected her to be so infatuated with Ricken and his family. She clearly had underestimated her. Her sister was an extroverted and sociable princess, yet she had few friends. Few meaning two. It was odd that she did not have a group of companions the same way Chrom did –although they all were originally his training partners - despite her easygoing personality. Emmeryn suddenly understood how hard the last months had been for her little sister. First Maribelle, now Ricken. Political stakes were poisonous to relationships, especially to children who sometimes barely understood what was going on. As the Exalt, she was not supposed to favour anyone, but she had to admit that Lord Themis and Lord Licht were her two best advisors; the fact that Lissa had befriended their children was not insignificant. The late Exalt of Ylisse, her father, used to ask for their advice often, way before he passed away.

 

Emmeryn somehow managed to convince Lissa to go to bed, and tucked her in. The princess remained silent, her eyes half-closed of grogginess, and her blond hair spreading over her feather pillow. The Exalt blew all the candles of the room, except for the one on the bedside table. A large book caught her attention, next to the last source of light, and she sat on the bed to take it in her hands and have a look. She traced the title printed on the leather with her fingertips.

 

“Is that the book Ricken got you for your birthday?” She asked.

 

Lissa hummed in confirmation, nodding faintly.

 

“May I take a look?”

“Sure…”

 

The young woman opened the book and skimmed through the pages slowly, observing each illustration in great detail. It was very nicely decorated, each species of butterfly described with precision, and she could even guess which ones were her sister’s favourites, given the dog-ears on some pages.

 

“Tell me, Lissa…”

“Mmh?”

“Can you tell me about the butterflies we have in our garden?”

 

A sleepy smile stretched the princess’ lips, and she patted the space in front of her to invite her closer.

 

“Let me tell you about swallowtails, Emm.”

 

\--

 

“Pardon me, Maribelle. May I have a word?”

 

The young lady lifted her head from her book, looking at Chrom curiously. Lissa glared at him from across the table and hid behind her own with a grunt.

 

“Is it important? We’re busy studying magic, as you can see.” She declared, although with a low voice to not disturb the other people in the castle’s library.

“It is. I won’t be long, I promise.” Chrom said, scratching his neck with a sorry smile.

She looked at her friend who shrugged, although she could not hide her annoyed pout “Do whatever you want.”

“I’ll be back in a minute.” She promised as she stood up.

 

The young lady straightened her corset as she followed Chrom out of the room, and closed the door as silently as possible when they left. They did not go far, however, for Chrom decided to pace up and down in the corridor, his cape flapping in the air every time he turned around.

 

“Does she hate me?” He ended up asking, his brow furrowed in concern.

The young lady crossed her arms and lifted an unimpressed eyebrow “First things first, Milord, it’s not very polite to talk to a lady while moving about in front of her. Can’t you stay still and look at me in the eyes?”

He immediately stopped in his tracks and faced her, scratching his neck “Oh, right. My apologies.”

“So, who should be hating you?” She resumed, tapping a finger on her arm.

“Lissa.”

 

Maribelle stayed silent a few seconds, weighing up the pros and cons of telling him. She couldn’t tell why her best friend was mad at him, but if she was, then that meant she had a good reason to do so. She didn’t know what happened, she just knew that it had been going on since the trial.

 

“If I tell you, will you explain me the reason of this quarrel?” She finally said.

“I suppose it’s a fair agreement.”

“She doesn’t hate you.”

Chrom sighed in relief, his shoulders suddenly falling “Thanks Naga…”

“She’s just extremely mad at you.” She completed while waving her hand in the air “She hasn’t told me why, however. To be honest, this surprises me. She tells me everything usually. Is it about Ricken?”

Chrom pinched his lips and averted his gaze “It’s not.”

Maribelle blinked, a spark of surprise lighting her eyes “Then what?”

 

Chrom took a deep breath and straightened his back to look at her. To be convincing, he needed to act like a leader. He couldn’t bring himself to look like a mere princeling, especially if he wanted to talk her – the girl who believed in strong leaders with good souls and endless altruism, like Emmeryn -  into joining his militia.

 

“Have you ever heard about the Shepherds?”

 

\--

 

            The mountains had slowly but surely started turning to brown and red colors, the leaves falling with sudden gusts of wind, pine trees being the only green spots here and there. Temperatures had started dropping, night fell sooner, nature seemed to slowly prepare itself for winter and its well deserved sleep.

And the supplies stock grew smaller each day that passed.

Exalt Emmeryn had ordered the bordering estates to send help to the Licht family, but the said help took time to come. One would even think that they did it on purpose.

 

Ricken was sure of it.

 

            He saw it on his father’s permanent frown, on his mother’s tired smile, he saw it on the sorry faces the messengers made each time they came to announce that the delivery of stocks of wheat and oat would be postponed. No one would come help them. Not until they begged on their knees and their honour was left shattered. Adults were so cruel.

And yet, being a child did not help either.

 

He wanted to grow up. Quick. To become an adult, so they would listen to him, so his actions and desires would not be belittled. To be able to protect the ones he loved.

 

He wanted to save his family.

 

Some of their people still had faith in them. Some had flown away, and they could not hold it against them. Some had started growing angry, blaming his father for their misery. If they could only see what he did for them, all the sacrifices he was willing to make in order to help them all. Yet only Exalt Emmeryn seemed to be genuinely concerned by the matter.

 

Of course, being a child also meant being an easy victim. His mother had taught him to use his powers to protect others; never had she advised him to protect himself, unless he was being in direct danger. Using a tome against robbers, that he could understand. But using a tome against other children? He refused to bear such shame.

But gods, he knew exactly were they would land if he used a wind tome against them. He just wasn’t willing to do it, to hurt innocent people.

Because even if they were beating him up, these children were still innocent. They had done nothing wrong to deserve such poverty, and his family was being held responsible for it. It was normal.

 

Ricken curled up more on the dirt, covering his face with his hands to avoid being kicked there. His back hurt, his stomach hurt. His pride hurt. He gritted his teeth, barely holding back tears of pain and shame. Soon, they would grow tired of it, tired of his lack of answer, tired of things not changing despite their abuse. He would not be the first one to snap.

 

Most of the time, only his legs and stomach were bruised, so it was rather easy to hide. When he had some on his face or arms, he pretended he had tripped and fallen. His father had had a hard time believing him the day he had come back with his lower lip cut, a brownish scab tugging painfully on his skin. His mother’s healing powers however did wonders, and when he had gone to bed that night, his bad adventures of the day had been summed up to only a small scar.

 

Maybe he should start learning healing magic, too.

 

           He barely heard the distant galloping sound of horses, and a loud neigh. A warm masculine voice, also. A voice that sounded familiar despite the fact it was currently used to yell. At least, the kicks stopped, but he did not dare sigh in relief yet. He heard the children scarpering a couple of seconds later, then hurried steps coming towards him. Instinctively, he tensed up, ready to endure another round of beating up.

 

“Oh my gods, Ricken, are you okay?!”

 

Dear Naga, it was not even a miracle at this rate. He was probably dead to hear that voice.

 

“C-Chrom…?” He still whispered, so faintly he was not even sure he had said it.

 

He felt his body being lifted to a sort of sitting position, the young mans’ arms carefully cradling him up. With a hand, he brushed Ricken’s bangs out of his eyes, and the boy painfully opened them.

 

“I’m here, Ricken. What happened? Why did those children attack you?” He asked, his tone full of concern.

 

He did not answer, his throat suddenly tightening. Feeling the tears coming, he nuzzled against Chrom’s tunic, and burst out crying. He gently rubbed his back, rocking him in attempt to calm his sobs down.

 

“Do you want me to catch those damn brats and make sure they won’t do it again?” A feminine voice asked over his sobbing.

“It’s okay, Sully. Let’s bring him back to his manor.” Chrom advised, before combing Ricken’s hair backwards, making him tilt his head up to look at him “Can you stand? I don’t have a healer with me, so we’ll have to bring you back home first.”

“Please… Please d-don’t tell my-my parents.” He begged between two sobs, holding onto the prince’s tunic as if his life depended on it.

Chrom shook his head “We’ll see about that. The most important right now is your safety. Sully, can you give me a hand?”

 

With the help of the cavalrywoman, they brought the boy back on his feet and dusted his clothes, then lifted him on the saddle of Chrom’s horse. He did not complain, too groggy and feeble to do so, and made do with leaning against the prince’s back, hiding his face in his cape as they rode all the way back to his parents’ manor.

 

He hated himself so much. Chrom had seen him, weak and defeated. Unable to stand for himself. How could he even dare to dream about serving him now he had witnessed how incapable he was? That was not the way a noble should behave. Shame and guilt were crushing his ribcage, forcing more tears out of his system. He hated being so weak.

 

The final blow to the worst day of his life was his mother’s shriek when she noticed them by the manor’s gate. She threw the basket she was holding to the ground and ran towards them, holding the front of her dress up to be able to take longer steps. Ricken shifted in Chrom’s back, trying to hide behind him and make himself smaller. He couldn’t bear to see her worry.

 

“Ricken!!” She screamed as she joined them, her voice trembling in fear “Dear Naga, what happened to you?! Who did this?!”

“He’s okay, my comrade and I intervened.” Chrom said, getting off the saddle “But his wounds need to be treated, I unfortunately couldn’t help with this matter.” He turned to the young boy, holding his hand up to him to help him do the same.

 

However, he pinched his lips and turned his head away to avoid their gaze, not showing signs of wanting to get down. Sully rolled her eyes with a barely concealed groan. Chrom blinked in surprise.

 

He tried to get his attention “Ricken?”

“I’m fine.” The boy said, pulling on the ends of the sleeves of his tunic in a vain attempt to hide himself.

“Don’t be stubborn.” Chrom frowned “Do you want to make your mother worry more?”

 

Ricken tensed even more, ignoring the pain stabbing at his spine, and barely dared to glance at his mother. Yes, that was exactly what he didn’t want to see. Worry. Concern. Pain and sadness. He did not want to see her cry. He didn’t want her to think she had failed as a mother, nor did he want her to think he was still dependent on her. He wanted to be helpful, not to be a burden. Her brown eyes were shining in tears that refused to roll down her cheeks.

 

“I’m sorry Mother…” He whispered, hiding his eyes behind his right hand.

“C’mere” Chrom insisted, patting his leg reassuringly.

 

            Finally giving in, Ricken accepted to get down. He kept his head low, only seeing the blue ends of his mother’s dress when she stepped closer. She knelt in front of him, her gaze looking for his, and his breath hitched when his eyes met hers.

 

“I’m so sorry, Mother!” He burst into tears, hiding his face in his hands.

She pulled him into a hug and he instinctively hid in the crook of her neck “It’s okay, darling, it’s okay…”  She looked up at Chrom and smiled sadly “Thank you, Milord.”

The prince smiled warmly at her “I’m only doing my duty, Madam.”

 

\--

 

            Except for the capital and its surroundings, the Shepherds were still widely unknown. Rumors had started spreading around about a militia created by prince Chrom himself, but no one knew if it was actually true or not. Their first goal – which was already an important one – was to protect the merchants and travellers coming to Ylisstol, for they were often attacked by robbers in the large forest on the south-west, which was the only way coming from that direction to reach the capital. It took them a couple of weeks, but the gang had soon been disbanded and the bandits arrested.

 

That achievement didn’t go unnoticed to Maribelle.

 

She didn’t know to address the topic with Lissa. Chrom had explained the origin of the quarrel with his little sister, and she could not help but agree with him. What if her dearest friend had accompanied the Shepherds in the forest and been attacked by those vile scoundrels? She could not tolerate that. And yet, she understood how she felt; being left aside to watch, unable to do anything, it was the most frustrating feeling ever.

 

She was more than grateful that Chrom had asked her to join the Shepherds, under the condition she did it only when she turned fifteen, which meant starting from the following spring. She quite liked the idea, if she had to be honest with herself. She could finally feel useful and put her knowledge into practice, especially since she would be their only healer for now. She would be able to protect people.

And, who knew, maybe Lissa would grow to accept it during the six months that were left. Plus it was not like she would leave for ever, the barracks were downtown, and she could visit often. Even more often than if she still lived in Themis. But how could she explain that _yes, Chrom refused to recruit his own sister because she was too young, but hey, he invited her best friend who was only a year older instead_? She had to find a way to make her understand that it was not a bad thing. Maybe she could convince her that she still needed training?

 

Or, she simply needed to have a talk with her brother. Maribelle would be the one to announce that she would join the Shepherds, but Chrom was the one who made the rules. If the rules required being fifteen to join, then she saw no reason as to why she should be the one to explain it. It was his militia, after all, wasn’t it?

 

Maribelle stopped her horse in front of the building and gave it an overall look. It was old, but refreshed, and she easily recognised Frederick’s handiwork. She got off and secured the reins of her mount to one of the rings on the wall, then smoothed her clothes as she walked to the door. She expected Chrom’s retainer to open, but it was a young woman with curly ash brown hair who answered.

 

“Oh, hello.” She said with a polite smile.

“Good afternoon.” Maribelle replied, mirroring her smile “I am Maribelle of Themis, I am an acquaintance of Milord Chrom, I came to have a look at the Shepherds’ barracks.”

“Oh, right, Maribelle!” The girl gasped “Chrom told us about you! He didn’t mention you’d visit, actually.”

“I came on my own initiative.” The young noble said, arranging her gloves without breaking eye contact with her “Are there stables where I could leave my horse in?”

“Of course, follow me. Oh, I’m Sumia, by the way, I’m a Pegasus Knight.”

“Pleased to meet you, Sumia.”

 

So Chrom had even recruited Pegasus Knights, uh? Interesting. The young woman – who seemed to be Chrom’s age – led her to the street adjacent to the building, so they could enter the backyard through the left. With an observant glance, Maribelle concluded that the stables were in great state and remarkably clean. They were empty except for a bay horse and two white Pegasi. Strangely, her mount did not seem to be afraid of Sumia; usually the animal was nervous around people, except for its owner.

 

“Are you the only Pegasus Knight here?” Maribelle asked once Sumia guided her to the building to give her a tour.

“Actually, there are two of us. But uh…” The knight replied, scratching her neck in embarrassment “the other won’t stay for long, unfortunately.”

Maribelle lifted an eyebrow, taking in their surroundings “How come?”

“We were here on a sort of trial period, actually. We’ve been recommended by General Phila, and were given the choice to join the Shepherds or be part of the Exalt’s Army. I decided to stay, but she prefers serving under General Phila’s command.”

“I see.”

 

A deafening sound of wood breaking coming from the kitchen, followed by a squeak, made them both jump in surprise. Sumia ran there, almost tripping on her feet in the process, and Maribelle followed her. What was the ruckus?

The knight was already helping a young man with greenish-brown hair back on his feet when she reached the pantry, who rubbed his lower back with a pout.

 

“Ouuch~” he complained.

“Stahl, what were you doing?” Sumia asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

He pointed at the now broken crate “I climbed on this to reach the apples on the top shelves, but the wood was a bit too thin, I guess.” He blinked upon noticing the noble by the door “Oh, hi Milady. It’s been a while.”

She crossed her arms with an amused smile “Indeed, it is. Do you need any assistance? I have my staff with me, if you need healing.”

He waved his hand “Nah, don’t worry about me. I’ll get a small bruise at most.”

 

            Stahl was one of prince Chrom’s training partners, and Maribelle had seen him more than once. Lissa sometimes paid her brother visits whenever he was training, and she used to tag along. The young man was polite, well-mannered and cheerful, and was the only one Maribelle managed to chat with without feeling awkward in his presence. Vaike was brutal – even though good at heart – and his way of speaking had made her gasp in shock more than once; he cursed like a sailor and she was scared Lissa might take bad habits from him. She had never gotten the chance to really have a talk with Sully, for she spent her breaks training while the other two enjoyed relaxing and having snacks.

Speaking of snacks, Stahl’s endless stomach was a mystery to her. He was rather slim, and even with his heavy training, she was not sure how he managed to store all of the food he gulped down on a daily basis.

 

“What’s all the commotion?” Frederick asked as he poked his head through the door.

“Oh, you’re back.” Sumia mumbled, straightening her back.

“Good afternoon, Frederick.” Maribelle greeted with a nod.

He lifted an eyebrow at her, visibly surprised to see her there “Milady? What a surprise to see you here. I unfortunately was not informed of your arrival.”

She waved her hand with a smile “It was an unplanned visit. Anyway, shall we move out of this dark room? It’s getting crowded in here.”

“Go ahead, I’ll clean up.” Frederick said, already picking up the bits of wood on the ground.

“Please let me help.” Sumia suggested.

Stahl patted her shoulder with a giggle and guided her out of the room “You won’t manage to convince him, so don’t bother!”

 

\--

 

Bottom left. Up right. Bottom left. Up right. Bottom left. Up right. Bottom left. Bottom right. Up rig- damnit.

 

“I’m so tired of this!!” Lissa shouted out of the blue, throwing her embroidery loop on the ground “I hate cross stitching!!”

 

The old lady-in-waiting sitting in front of her did not even flinch at the sudden outburst of rage, for she was used to the princess losing patience after a while. A while usually being fifteen minutes. Unexpectedly, she had lasted shorter that day. A mere five minutes.

 

“Is there something on your mind, Milady?” She asked, lifting her head calmly to look at her.

“There’s no point in doing this! That’s the problem!” Lissa groaned and made her way to the door “I’m going for a walk, I need fresh air.”

 

She left by slamming the door shut and the old woman sighed. It became harder day by day to keep the princess in check, her composure growing thinner each day that Naga made. She was not impolite or rude, but it was easy to see how close she was to snapping whenever she was upset. She did her best to not pass for a spoiled child throwing tantrums, though; she had this habit of apologising right away to make up for her mistakes.

Proof was, the door slowly opened and the princess dragged her feet back to the embroidery loop on the ground, picked it up, and set it on the armchair she had been sitting on a couple of minutes before, then walked away – more calmly this time – the door barely making a clicking sound when she closed it.

 

\--

 

            Ricken whined in pain at the sudden contact of the rough rag on his spine. He clenched his teeth and held his knees against his chest, his nails digging into his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, darling.” His mother apologised “I’ll do it more gently, okay?”

“Okay…” He mumbled in response.

 

            As soon as he had accepted to follow his mother back into the manor, things had gotten hectic. Chrom and his companion’s visit had been unexpected, and the couple of butlers that had remained had their service had started running around to get two guest rooms ready, while trying in a rush to come up with a more decent dinner than the one they had first planned for that day. A messenger had been sent to his father, who was checking on the villages nearby, and the man had ridden back at full gallop to his mansion. Ricken had not seen him yet; for his mother had set up a bath for him and started cleaning his wounds, his skin turning purple and blue here and there. He could not dare to look at her. He had heard her strangled gasp as she retched upon seeing his bare skin. Shame was shattering him.

 

            He hissed when he felt the rag on a particularly painful spot, his shoulders tensing. The cold air against his wet skin did not help either, goosebumps covering his arms. The woman gently poured hot water on him, and he sighed in relief.

 

“You know…” She said, the tone of her voice strangely calm after all the emotions she had gone through in the span of a few hours “I think we’ll have to use a Vulnerary on you at this point. I doubt my powers can heal you easily… I mean… Your skin yes, but if there is internal damage…”

“I understand…” He muttered without conviction.

“Ricken.”

 

He took a deep breath and slowly turned to look at her. She smiled at him – or did her best trying to – and hung the rag on the edge of the wooden tub, her other hand reaching out to his face and cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, and she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his frail shoulders and resting her head on top of his.

 

“I’m going to soak your dress.” He protested weakly, but did not move away from her embrace.

“I don’t care.” She replied, playing with the strands of hair above his nape. She stayed like that half a minute before speaking again “I’m relieved that you’re safe.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you, Mother.”

“Why didn’t you defend yourself?”

 

_Why didn’t you defend yourself?_

It was probably the third time someone asked him this question that evening. He took a breath and held his head high, trying to exude something close to confidence. His hands clenched on his lap, hidden under the blue tablecloth. His father was staring at him, his green eyes searching for an answer in his son’s gaze.

 

“I didn’t because…” He started, steadying his voice before continuing, although he managed to keep on looking at the man in the eyes “they were harmless.”

“From what I’ve seen, they were not.” He frowned.

 

Ricken felt his confidence waver and he pinched his lips.

 

“Please don’t be so harsh on your son, Sir.” Chrom advised, looking slightly worried.

“I’m not being harsh with him. I want to understand his motivations.”

“Because I’m responsible!” The young boy blurted out.

 

Both men looked at him curiously. Sully crossed her arms and did not make any comment, but listened carefully to the conversation. His mother, on the other hand, let out an unnoticeable sigh.

 

“Responsible? For what? Did you provoke them?” His father asked.

“I didn’t… But I’m your son, so that makes me as responsible as you in their eyes. And they’re right. And what kind of person hurts their people?” He explained, his lips trembling as he spoke.

“That’s not…” Chrom intervened.

“I am the one responsible here, Ricken. You are a child, you should not be involved in all of this. You know magic, you can defend yourself now.”

“I’m not willing to hurt unarmed people!” He argued.

“There were _five people_ against you, Ricken! An uneven fight is worse than being unarmed!” His father snapped, raising his voice.

 

The heavy silence that followed seemed to last an eternity. Ricken bit his lower lip, trying to control the trembling of his hands. He suddenly stood up, wiping his left eye with his sleeve.

 

“Thanks for the dinner, but I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going to get fresh air.” He said, then left without further ado.

 

            Ricken’s father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When would he ever understand? If it was not for Chrom’s help, who knew what would have happened to him. He had to enjoy the peaceful counted days of his childhood, before he would be sucked into the endless spiral of negotiations and conspiracies. If he could only realise being an adult was not something to look forward to. Chrom cleared his throat, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“Do you mind if I have a talk with him?” He asked while standing up.

“Go ahead, Milord.” The man replied with a sigh.

“Maybe you’ll be able to reason him.” His wife completed.

 

            Chrom nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He did not know where he was gone, so he directly headed to the boy’s bedroom. To his surprise, it was unlocked, but there was no trace of him. The prince crossed his arms with a pensive pout. Where could he be?

 

“Where would Lissa look…?” He mumbled to himself.

 

Realisation suddenly hit him, and he quickly made his way to the garden. As expected, Ricken was there, sitting on a bench beside a large bush – if he recognised it well, it was the same Lissa liked to sit under, with purple flowers and butterflies everywhere – his knees against his chest and his head buried between them. He seemed to be a bit cold because of the chilly autumn air, but made no sign of moving. He had almost not noticed him, for the lights of the manor were distant and the garden was kept in the dark to save oil and candles.

He sat beside him, and wrapped part of his cape over the boy’s shoulders. He grabbed the edges of the fabric and curled up even more.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The prince ended up asking.

“What is there to say? My father treats me like a child, and I watch our estate shatter into pieces without being able to do anything.” Ricken answered, finally lifting his head to rest his chin on his knees.

“They’re worried about you, you know?”

“I know they are… But I don’t want to rely on them.”

“Well… If you don’t defend yourself, you’ll have troubles doing so.” Chrom tried to explain, waving a hand aimlessly in the air.

“Would you attack people who lost everything?”

“Of course not. But there is a difference here.” He passed a hand in his navy blue hair, looking for his words “They have lost everything, yes, but that does not mean _you_ took everything they lost. Maybe officially your household is considered responsible, but to my knowledge your parents do not control the weather. They could not have prevented what happened. And as your father said, it was an uneven fight. They were all at least two years older than you, they attacked you first, so the shame should be bestowed on them, even if you had used magic against them.”

“I’m just a coward then…” Ricken whispered to himself.

Chrom chuckled “Well, cowards do not fight against wolves just to find birthday presents for their friends!”

“First, you’re the one who fought them, and secondly that was very stupid of me.” Ricken protested, his cheeks turning red.

“It’s brave of you to restrain yourself from using magic against an unarmed person, but you also have to understand that sometimes your life is on the line and you have to forget about principles for half a second.”

 

Ricken replied with a hum, then both fell silent. Chrom cleared his throat; he didn’t want to go all out, but he did not leave him the choice.

 

“Let’s say Lissa were in your place. What would you have done?” He asked.

The boy suddenly turned to him, his brow furrowed and eyes widened, but also a small spark of determination in his irises “I would have make sure they wouldn’t be able to approach a girl anymore without fearing for their lives.” He hissed.

Chrom laughed, tilting his head back “That’s what I wanted to hear! Although you don’t have to be this violent!” He took a breath and ruffled Ricken’s hair “Think about it every time you’re danger. If you’d have defended Lissa, then that means you have to defend yourself.”

“Okay…” Ricken conceded.

 

They listened to the sound of the leaves brushing with the wind, and the distant sound of small animals moving around between the plants. The prince leaned back, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation, but Ricken did not move.

 

“Say…” He trailed off.

“Mmh?”

“How is Lissa? She hasn’t replied to my latest letter yet.”

 

Ouch. Sensitive subject.

 

“Well…” Chrom said, making a face at the starry sky “To be fairly honest with you, I’m not sure she’s feeling really well now. She had a fight with Emmeryn and me recently, so she’s probably feeling quite lonely right now… Although Maribelle is there to keep her company.”

Ricken blinked in surprise, looking at him “She had a fight with you both?”

“How could I say that… Basically she caught two nobles badmouthing your father, so she threw a fit in front of everyone. Emmeryn intervened but not in her favour. I mean, she took your defence afterwards of course, but she couldn’t let Lissa defy her authority in front of the council.”

The boy frowned in worry “…What about you?”

Chrom sat up properly “The day you left, since she was not feeling great with the trial and you going home, I wanted to take her mind off it. I brought her to the Shepherds’ barracks – that’s my militia, Sully is part of them by the way – and when she said she wanted to join, I refused.”

“What? Why?”

“She’s too young. But what really got on her nerves was when I told her I wanted Maribelle to join…”

“Sounds justified.” Ricken said with a sorry pout.

“She didn’t let me explain myself, and she has avoided me since. But I really want to make up with her.”

“You should apologize and explain your reasons, then.” He suggested.

“I’d like to, but she doesn’t want to listen to me.” He chuckled “She’s become restless since you left.”

“…Can I confess something?” The young boy asked, feeling his cheeks burn again.

“Sure?”

“I haven’t been feeling good either since I came back from Ylisstol. I mean, our current state is sure making me worry, but that aside I feel… empty. Somehow. I can’t really explain it. I just miss her a lot.”

“She misses you too.” Chrom declared, his tone soft.

Ricken snorted, a hint of a smile on his lips “How could you know?”

“She spends a lot of time under that bush.” The prince explained, pointing at the buddleia beside them “Also, Maribelle told me about it.”

 

Taken by surprise, Ricken did not answer and hid his face between his knees, grabbing the cape with a hand to pull it over his head and hide. She missed him that much? It made his heart flutter in happiness, as much as sadness crushed his ribcage. He wanted to see her so much.

 

Chrom looked at him for a while. Both his sister and Ricken were obviously morally and physically affected by the other’s absence. Or more like, by being so suddenly torn away from each other without notice affected them. He wished Ricken had stayed in Ylisstol at least a day more, so he could help Lissa. He was the best at doing it, after all. If he had been there, maybe he wouldn’t have fought with her, maybe she would have felt better, maybe she wouldn’t have lost her shine the way she did.

 

Lissa was starting to lose herself and fade, and it terrified him. He needed to do something to cheer her up.

 

And that something was hiding under his cape at this very moment.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write about the Shepherds and the barracks, it feels like it's super messy and almost useless haha
> 
> This chapter was longer than the usual, normally they are 5-7 Word pages long, this one is 16 oops
> 
> Will Ricken and Lissa be reunited? The answer will be next chapter!


End file.
